Devil Inside
by DeansAngel77
Summary: Lily Banks is just 15 years old when she comes to know Sam and Dean Winchester. When she is plagued by bad dreams, it's up to Sam to solve the mystery
1. Chapter One

The cold, dark , and rainy night was lit up by the flashes of red and blue. The powerful engine of the patrol car maneuvered the driver down the dark strip of the road. The driver, a female in her late thirties, gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she leaned forward against the steering wheel, trying to peer through the rain and the fog.

Sheriff Jody Mills had been with the Sioux Falls, Iowa Sheriff's Department for ten years , but she could never get used to being woken up in the dead of night to the report of a found child.

She had just gotten to sleep, trying to wind down from a disastrous first date -a reminder to never to let her friends set her up ever again. So, when she went to bed with a half of glass of wine, she had tossed and turned, feeling something wasn't right. Call it instincts, but Jody had a feeling she was going to be getting a call. And sure enough, several hours later, she found herself driving down the dark road with her heart in her throat.

The call was about a girl, no age was given, who was found wandering the road. A couple had found her after almost hitting her. She was dirty, her jeans torn, and blood covered her face. The couple took her to a local diner, where Jody was to meet her.

At three in the morning, Jody wasn't expecting too many people in the diner , and as she pulled into the parking lot, her theory was proved true. A single truck sat in the stall, its body a rusted blue color, and it looked tired and busted.

The bell clanged above her head as she pushed opened the glass door and was immediately greeted by Roger, the owner of the diner. He was an older gentleman with stark white hair that stood up on his head. His round face was red as he extended his hand.

"Sheriff Mills, thank you for coming. Wasn't sure what to think when they walked in with this girl. She hasn't said a word to anyone."

Jody took off her leather gloves and tucked them into the inside pocket of her jacket. "Where is she?" She took her hat off and ran her fingers through her short dark hair and looked to where the diner owner was pointing.

Jody wasn't prepared for the sight before her as she looked over at the corner booth. The girl had her knees tucked into her chest, her feet resting on the cracked leather of the booth and a nail in her mouth. This child, in all reality, was a girl, who Jody guessed, to be around 15 years old.

Her features were hard to tell underneath all that grim covering her face. Her hair was so caked with mud that it was hard to tell what color it naturally was and her face was streaked with dirt. The girl was looking out the window, with the tip of her nail between her teeth. Jody could sense this girl's nervousness, so she decided to take things slow.

"Has she eaten anything?"

"No." Roger nervously looked over at the girl. "I...I didn't even think about..."

With a smile, Jody raised her hand to silence him. "Bring me two cups of coffee and one special." When Roger nodded his head, she turned away from him and walked over to the booth, trying to think of something to say, so the young and obviously scared girl wouldn't bolt. "Hi there." When she spoke, the girl turned her head and for the first time, Jodi saw the color of her eyes. Underneath all that muck, was a pair of dazzling, sapphire colored eyes. "Mind if I sit down?"

Jody pointed to the seat across from the girl and watched as her eyes widen in surprise. Her muscles were tight and her eyes flicked over to the door, and Jody knew she was looking for an escape route. Whatever happened to this girl, made her nervous.

The girl fixed her blue stare on, Jody and for a few heart beats, they stared at each other. Finally, the girl slowly nodded her head and returned her gaze back to the window.

Roger arrived at the table and sat the first cup of coffee in front of Jody, hesitated for a second, then sat the other cup in front of the girl. She didn't look at him as he sat the plate of food in the middle of the table.

The girl was trying so hard to ignore the woman who had sat across from her. She thought it was extremely rude that the woman just sat down, not that the girl would tell her. She was trying to ignore her surroundings, but the meaty aroma of bacon wafted into her nose, making her stomach growl.

How long had it been since she had eaten?

She ran away from that awful place she called home, a week ago. She had no idea how much time had passed. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember ever leaving. The only memory she had, was the blinding flash of headlights and the screech of tires on the asphalt, finding herself in the middle of the road.

How had she gotten there?

"I thought you might be hungry," the woman spoke, making the girl turn to look at her. She nervously flicked her bright blue eyes down to the plate of food, then back up at the woman, and was immediately met with a kind face and a soft voice, "Go ahead, take it."

The girl wanted to refuse, but the woman was being very kind to her : something she hadn't experienced in such a long time. So, with shaking hands, she grabbed the white plate and slid it toward her. She took the fork that the woman handed her and tucked into the eggs, bacon , and hash browns. She ate with ravenous hunger, stuffing the eggs and bacon into her mouth as fast as she could, fearing this would be the last meal for a long time.

After a few minutes, the girl looked up and noticed the woman was staring at her. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she carefully sat down her fork and looked down at her plate, feeling the food churn in her stomach.

"So, it's pretty late and the gal over at the child services doesn't like to be woken up," the Sheriff started slowly, "So why don't I take you some place safe, get you some clothes and a shower? How does that sound?"

The girl kept her eyes on the plate, feeling her emotions bubble underneath the surface. She had learned years ago that emotions got you in trouble ; act like a robot and everyone would leave you alone. But something about this woman seemed nostalgic to her, like she reminded the girl of her long lost mother.

Jody watched the young girl sitting across from her as she looked at her plate, pondering the question she just asked her.

What the hell had happened to this girl?

Underneath the dirt on her arms, Jody caught glimpses of scars along her forearm. Self inflicted? Or had something happened to her?

So many questions she wanted to ask this girl, but instincts told her that she had to take it slow.

The girl needed to earn her trust.

"The place that I'd like to take you is just a few miles from here," Jody started again, He's a friend, and it's safe there. But I've got my)cruiser, so you'd have to sit in the back." She watched the girl nervously look at the green and white car, seeing the fear flick across her face. "It's OK. You can trust me."

At the mention of trust, the girl turned her head and looked at Jody. A few minutes passed by, then she lightly nodded her head. Jody took out her money, sat it on the bill, raised her hand in thanks to Roger, and then escorted the girl to the car. When Jody opened the door to the backseat of her cruiser, the girl hesitated, but after a smile and a gentle nod from the Sheriff, the girl climbed inside the car.

From the back of the cruiser, the girl was quiet as she watched the scenery whiz past her. The woman lived on the outskirts of town, from bricks and asphalt, to dirt roads and corn fields.

This was foreign to her, or was it?

She tried to reach into the deeps depths of her memories, but she came up blank. Who was she? And where did she come from?

Did she even want to remember?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the car slowed down in front of a two-story farm house that seemed to sag under the weight of the roof. Sitting behind the house and around it, were several cars in different stages of disrepair. Parked near the house, was a black car, dust coating its frame and windows. The girl felt curiosity prick the back of her neck, sending chills along her spine.

After parking the cop car under the carport, Jody turned and faced the young girl who was sitting behind the metal cage. "These people are friends of mine, OK? You can trust them, just like you trust me. They want to help you."

The girl sat like a statue as she looked at the house, feeling the fear worm its way back inside of her. She hated feeling like this and wished she knew what it was like before all of this happened to her.

Not wanting to scare the girl, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, Jody asked softly, "Did you want to come inside?"

The girl shook her head, her dirt-streaked hair moving along her head. She ached for a warm shower, some clean clothes and a good sleep. She was afraid that if she went inside of that house, they would find out who she was. And for some reason, she didn't want to remember her life before she woke up alongside that road.

"That's okay," Jody said gently, and then pondered something. "Did you know that the back doors of cruisers and squad cars don't open from the backseat?"

The girl nodded her head with her eyes wide.

"I'll open the door for you and just leave it open. That way, if you change your mind, you can come into the house. I'll be right inside, but you have to promise me that you won't run. Can you do that for me?"

Once again, the girl nodded her head, and her eyes were like saucers.

Judging by the state that the girl was in: dirty and worn clothes, nervous and scared of everything, she probably wouldn't run, but Jody still said, "You're safe here. These are good people and they want to help. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The girl nodded her head. After the driver's side door was closed, the back door on the same side was opened, and she watched as the woman walked in front of the car, up the wooden steps to the porch and then inside of the house. Alone inside the car, she sat and looked at the house, seeing shadows pass in front of the closed curtains. She counted at least six different shapes, one belonging to the woman.

She wasn't sure how long she sat in the back of the cruiser, but the sun was rising hight over the house and the shadows began to vanish across the yard. Her fear was consuming her ,and she figured that she'd be safer inside of the house than instead of the car. . She pushed the ajar car door open and walked up to the house.

The door was unlocked, and she twisted it open, grimacing at the squeak of rusty hinges. Most of the voices were coming from the back of the house and the girl smelled the meaty aroma of something cooking on the stove as she stepped into the sad shape of a dusty living room.

Books covered every square inch of the room, cluttered on the sagging dining room table and stacked in every corner. The girl slowly walked over to a bookcase, running her finger along the wood, clearing a clean streak in the dust. The books were old, and she itched to her hands on one, craving to smell the musty smell that she loved about them.

"We have a huge selection," a boy's voice sounded behind her.

The girl jumped to see a boy standing in the threshold of the living room and what she assumed was a hallway. He was about her age, light brown hair, long and shaggy along his head. He was tall, stretching high in the door frame, but his face was softened into a smile. She backed herself tighter against the bookcase, her eyes darting around the room, trying to find an escape route.

The boy lifted his hands and slowly walked into the room. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was low and soft, hoping to calm the girl.

Her eyes were wide with fright, and they flicked around the room. Her hair was caked with mud and stuck to her face ,making him unable to truly see her features. Her blue sweater was torn along the shoulder, her jeans had a huge hole in both knees, and he could see the bloodied skin underneath.

"Jody wanted me to come see if you were still in the car." He smiled at her, but he didn't move any further into the room, letting her have her space. "I thought maybe you'd want to clean up."

That's when the girl noticed he was holding a towel in his hands and stacked on top of the towels was a pair of jeans, a red tee shirt, and a plastic bag filled with toiletries.

"Sam! What's the hold up!"

The girl flinched at the deep booming voice, and her eyes widened with fear as she saw the boy walk into the room. No, not boy, he was several years older than her, and his presence seemed to fill the room.

He was several inches shorter than the first boy, but his lean, muscular frame seemed to make him that much bigger. She instantly did not like him. Her fingers clawed along the bookcase as she slowly moved to the right, wondering how long it would take her to reach the front door.

Something about this newer boy made her body tremble with fear. Maybe it was the way his green eyes squinted at her as they raked over her filthy body. She had met several men like her and not once had the encounter been good.

As she looked at his face, she wondered where they had met before ; he seemed familiar to her somehow.

The younger boy, who the girl had gathered was Sam, turned back to the green-eyed man. "Dean," Sam said and raised his hands, halting the other man. When he stopped, Sam turned back to the girl.

"It's OK. He's my brother, Dean." He smiled at her and put his hand on his chest. "My name is Sam. What is yours?" He watched as the girl kept her gaze on Dean, seeing the fear in her blue eyes. "Hey, it's OK. Listen, I'll set these things on the chair over here, and then we're both gonna go back into the kitchen. The bathroom is right up those stairs." He pointed behind him where a set of stairs led to the upstairs part of the house. "Second door on the right. Take your time, OK?"

She kept her hands on the bookcase, watching the younger boy as he carefully walked over to the chair and sat the items on them. She then watched the older one as he stared at her, his green eyes dark.

Sam led his brother, Dean, out of the room, then, it was just her in the living room. The grandfather clock that sat in the corner, chimed the hour as she took the towel from the chair. The stairs creaked under her weight, and she paused, her body tense as she listened to hear if anyone was coming for her.

When everything was still quiet, she turned her head and looked up at the landing, the images of her under the warm spray urged her on as she climbed the rest of the stairs. She pushed open the third door on the right and stepped into the room.

For the size of the house, it was a pretty large bathroom. A claw foot tub sat in corner of the room, a blue shower curtain pushed open. She shut the door behind her and placed the towel on the wicker hamper.

She slid the mud caked jeans off of her hips and carefully placed them to the side of the hamper, her tee shirt, bra, and panties soon followed. She hugged her arms to her bare chest as she slowly made her way to the faucet, feeling the soreness creep in along her muscles.

She placed the stopper, turned on the faucet, poured some soap into the hot water and watched as it filled up, the bubbles popping and releasing their scent. She let out a small sigh as she dipped her toe into the water, grimacing as she slid her body down the ceramic and into the hot, sudsy water.

She placed her back on the back of the tub, letting the warmth and fragrance relax her tired and sore body.

Run! Lilly!

She sat up from the now lukewarm water, her chest heaving up and down as she struggled to know if the scream was just in her head or in real life.

Lilly.

The name bounced around in her head, and she whispered it in the quiet of the bathroom.

Her name was Lilly.

A light knock sounded on the other side of the door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were OK?" The woman's voice, Sheriff Mills from what her tag had said, sounded concerned. "Do you need some help?"

"I...I'm f...fine."

The small voice surprised Jody and she wanted to exclaim with a happiness, but she knew she had to stay calm.

"OK, we..uh...are waiting for you downstairs if you want to talk." Jody felt silly talking to a wooden door, but she wanted the girl to act on her own. No matter how long it took, Jody was hoping to break through the thick wall that the girl seemed to have built around herself. She heard the squeak of the door handle and took a step back as it swung open. The girl that emerged from the other side, took her by surprise.

Her hair was towel dried and Jody could see how light it was, she would guess honey in color. Gone was the dirt from her face, and Jody could see light freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose. Her blue eyes were framed by thick, dark lashes and her lips were pink.

"My-my name is Lilly." Her voice was breathy as she kept her eyes to the floor.

Jody smiled at the girl as she extended her hand. "Lilly, my name is Jody. Now, why don't we come on downstairs and meet these friends of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**July 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, Singer Auto Salvage Yard**_

The room was windowless, and the only source of light was from above her head. A yellow, dingy light shone on the table, but the corners were very dark. Her blue eyes darted around the shadows, her heart beating wildly against her ribs, her palms sweaty as she tried to face the evil she felt lurking in the darkness. She sat on a metal chair, her hands on the desk looking straight ahead at the yellow concrete wall. To her right, was a two-way mirror. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the room, as there was no clock on the wall. She figured at least an hour had gone by?

Her gaze was fixed across the table to the mirror, seeing her reflection in the glass. The girl that looked back had pale, almost translucent skin, wide blue eyes that were lined with redness. Her dark hair was unkempt around her head, almost giving her a wild look. She could _see_ the other people on the other side, looking at her like she was some caged animal. In fact, that was just how she felt.

She had trusted Sheriff Mills, and that room was where she ended up.

Despite his protests, Lily had found herself living with the cranky old man that went by the name of Bobby Singer. It had been an awkward week, both the girl and the man trying to feel each other out. Bobby could tell the girl had been through something; he could see the constant fear on her face. Lily had only been there for two days when the nightmares began.

Bobby would be startled out of a booze induced sleep to hear the girl screaming in the bedroom a few doors from him. He would find her in her bed, the bed sheets tangled around her ankles, her body covered in sweat and an eerie, fear-driven scream. Bobby had tried to wake the poor girl, but an upper cut to his jaw, left him on the floor, stunned.

So, he swallowed his pride and called Jody. They had to 'suss out who the) girl was and where she came from.

The door creaked open, interrupting Lily's daydream about being at Bobby's house, and Lily turned her head to see the man that walked through the door.

John Winchester smoothed his cheap, blue suit that hung on his tall frame. A smile stretched his lips over a beard that was peppered with black and gray, matching the neatly styled hair on his head.

As Lily watched the unfamiliar man walk into the room, she felt her lungs screaming for air; she hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath.

"Hello, Lily." He smiled at her as he crossed the room, his dark hazel eyes were fixed on hers. "I take it you are well?"

Her tiny body shook as she watched the man pull out a chair, his eyes still holding their gaze on her, and carefully sat down at the desk. He unbuttoned the bottom half of his jacket as he crossed his right leg over his left, his hands clasped before him.

"Do you know who I am, Lily?" The man kept the smile on his face as his eyes searched hers. She had to look away, feeling something off about the man.

"No." She turned her gaze back to the mirror, knowing Jody was just behind the glass. She could also sense Bobby, wondering why he was there.

"What do you see Lily?" When she turned her head back to the man, he was staring at the mirror. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I don't know who I am."

"That," the man sat forward as he placed his hands palms down on the metal desk.' "is a lie." When Lily shuttered under his gaze, he leaned back in his chair as he plopped a huge folder on the table. "Where should we start, hmm?" He smiled at her as his he opened the over-stuffed folder. "How about, when you were 14? "

"What is that?" She felt her heart drum again in her chest as she watched him take out a piece of paper from the folder.

"Do you remember this, Lily?" He spun the paper around where she could read it and watched as her face fell. "Hmm?" He twisted the paper back toward himself and began to read it, his fingers tracing the words that he spoke out loud "July 1997. Lily Banks, age 14, was admitted to Des Moines General Hospital with abuse claims. She claims her foster father, Jack Miller, sexually and physically abused Mrs. Martins, the foster mother, as well as Lily.. Upon further examinations, it was proven that Lily Banks had _not_ been abused. Further investigations from CPS, verified Lily had made the whole thing up."

"Because he threatened me!" Lily felt the bile rise in her throat as she thought back to that horrible night. She was certain her foster father was a monster. She wanted to tell this man sitting across from her what she had seen that night. How her father's eyes seemed to have slid to a deep, dark, black. But surely _that_ was crazy.

"Lily," he said, his voice a little softer, "What happened the night that couple found you in the road? Did Jack put his hands on you again?"

Lily felt the anxiety creep into her body as she felt him staring her down. Her hands gripped the edge of her chair, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. She wanted to scream, but her chest sized up on her. She could sense the young man standing behind the glass, watching her with those green eyes. Her vision started to tunnel, and black spots erupted behind her eyes. As her vision faded, she could hear the man calling for her, but he sounded so far away.

Searing, hot pain shot through her body, and her back arched up off of the cold metal chair. She wanted to scream, but the pain stole the breath from her lungs as a memory came flooding back.

 _Warm, hot, breath puffed against her neck, and_ _the scent of sulfur stung her eyes. The pain stopped_ _,_ _and her body slowly relaxed against the table. Then she felt rough, calloused hands squeeze her left breast hard. She screamed as teeth sank into her tender flesh of her neck, her precious blood spurting into his mouth._

/***/

Her eyes instantly came awake as she struggled to come to terms with her new location. She tried to move her arms, panic setting in as she tried to concentrate her foggy brain on where she was. The last memory she had was sitting in that interrogation room and now, she was someplace else. But where?

She blinked a few times, trying to get the blurriness out of her mind and her sight. Her mouth was bone dry, her throat raw, almost as if she had been screaming for hours. She raised her head, feeling a pounding behind her eyes.

When her vision cleared, she realized that she was on a bed. A pale yellow quilt covered her body, making her feel trapped. Wanting to take the blanket off of her hot and sweaty body, she tried to move her hands, but they barely moved an inch. After she tried again, Lily let out a moan, feeling weak and unable to move the heavy quilt.

Out of breath, she placed her head back on the pillow, and that's when she saw her arms stretched above her head, a leather strap wrapped around her wrists, attaching them to the headboard of the bed. Lily let out a gasp as she pulled on the restraints, feeling the strong material cut into her skin.

"Nooooo!"

With a scream of pure animal instincts, she pulled on the strap until she heard the cracking of the wooden headboard. Her wrists were slick with blood as she pulled tighter on the leather straps, and her feet dug into the bed sheets as she used all her strength. The pain in her wrists was excruciating, but her flight and fight senses were too strong to stop. Finally, after a minute, the headboard snapped off of the bed, and with a startled gasp, she slumped to the floor. Her knees hit painfully on the wood as she slowly crawled to the corner of the room. She placed her back against the wall and slid her knees up to her chest. She tucked her head between her knees, her eyes squeezed tight. But it didn't seem to help as green eyes were seared into her memory.

/****/

"Are you serious, Dean?" Sam huffed at his brother, catching him pouring booze in his coffee. . "Bobby'll have your hide if you catches you doing that."

Dean's green eyes flicked around the kitchen until they settled on Sam, stood in the door frame. Dean smiled as he raised his cup of coffee in a mock salute. "Well, _yeah_ , if _you_ tell him, but then, _I'll_ have to kick your ass." He blew into the mug , cooling his hot coffee as he tucked the silver flask back inside the two sizes too big jacket. "Sleeping beauty still knocked out?" Dean walked over to the table, sat down and kicked his feet onto the table as he drank his spiked coffee.

To say that Dean Winchester was in a bad mood, was an understatement. He should be on the hunt with his dad, not hear at Bobby's playing babysitter to his little brother and the girl upstairs. Charity case, that's what he called her. What irritated him even more, was the way his little brother cared after her. Dean learned early in life that you don't get emotionally involved with the people that you help. As long as you didn't get emotionally involved, it didn't hurt as bad when things went wrong, which he knew would _always_ be the case.

"Why are you so hard on her?" Sam glared at his brother as he walked into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and frowned at the lack of selection that was inside; Bobby should have left them some money, or food. Bobby and their father, John, were tracking down a hopeful lead in the case of Lily, which was getting stranger as the days stretched on. They had tracked down her previous foster parents, and what they told them was troubling. It had been four days since Bobby and Jody came back from the station with an unconscious Lily in John's arms.

Dean was about to answer his brother when an ear piercing scream sounded from upstairs. He was instantly on his feet, his coffee sloshed over the side of the mug, and spilling the hot liquid on the back of his hand. The hot temperature made his foul mood even worse, and Dean, let out a ' _sonofabitch_ _'_ as he slammed the mug onto the table. He looked up to see Sam had already dashed out of the room, and he wasn't far behind.

"Sam, wait!"

As Sam ran through the cluttered living room, his hip grazed a table,which toppled some books onto the dusty carpet. He could hear his brother's heavy footsteps, and his husky voice calling after him. They were under strict order by their dad to not interact with Lily, but Sam couldn't understand why. She was just a scared girl.

Dean obeyed like the good little solider that he was, and that irritated Sam. He hated the way his older brother listened to their dad, when they both knew his methods were not always right. It didn't matter if Dean disagreed, he would never stand up to John Winchester, but not Sam. As he was getting older, Sam was also getting taller and at 16, he nearly towered over John. Just a few more years, he kept telling himself, then he'd but out of his dad's control.

When Sam reached the top landing of the stairs, the wail suddenly stopped. His longs legs took him down the hallway until he reached the last bedroom on the right.

"Lily?" Sam slowly opened the door and stepped inside the darkened room. A single lamp stood in the corner, and the amber light shone on the empty bed. The headboard lay crooked on the bed, and dark stains splattered along the sheets. Sam heard a whimpering coming from east corner of the room, and he slowly walked around the bed. "Hey, Lily.. ssshhh, hey it's okay. It's me…Sam." He noticed a dark figure on the floor, curled into a ball. A small whimpering noise was coming from her as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"Sam, don't," Dean warned.

Ignoring his brother, Sam had crouched next to Lily and was about to touch her shoulder, when he heard the hoarse whisper of his brother.

"It's okay Dean." Sam held his breath as he slowly touched her shoulder. "Lily, hey, it's okay." He felt her body trembling under his hand, and a minute later her head slowly rose up, her obsidian colored hair plastered to her face.

. Noticing the blood on the floor, Sam's eyes looked around for the source, and found her bloody wrists. "Hey, why don't we go get those taken care of," he gently suggested.

Lily moved her eyes across the room, studying the shadows that were cast by the lamp. Her nose still burned with that acrid, rotten egg smell, and when She felt Sam's hand slowly clamp over hers and she froze.

"It's okay," Sam softly assured her again, and after the fear that woke Lily began to fade away, she let him help her up from the floor.

Sam's arms slid around her waist, supporting her as her legs wobbled underneath her. She was thankful for his help, because with out it, she would have just fallen back to the floor. As they approached the doorway, Lily looked up to see an older boy leaning up against the door frame. His green eyes were locked on hers,and his features were twisted into a frown. It was obvious that the older boy did not like her and that was fine with Lily;for some reason she couldn't stand him either.

She allowed herself to be led down to the bathroom and Sam sat her down on the edge of the tub, She watched him as he opened the door under the sink and rummage around for a first aide kit. A couple of minutes later, he had it open on the sink.

She watched him as he knelt down beside her, took her hands and turned them palm up on her legs.Sam could see the marks from the restraints, and he felt the anger zip along his nerves, igniting the simmering hatred that he had for his dad.

"I'm going to put some ointment on it, it might sting a bit." Sam's voice was soft as he took out the packet, tore it open with this teeth and gently placed the antiseptic jelly on the insides of both her wrists. When he looked up from the task, she was studying him with curiosity. "I'm gonna wrap them with gauze." He held her stare for a few seconds then quickly grabbed the white gauze.

"Thank you." Lily offered quietly.

Sam looked up to see a ghost of a smile that played across her face. Since she had come to them a week ago, he had not once seen her display any kind of emotion, instead she functioned almost robotic-like. The smile was small, but it was there.

"You're welcome." He looked down to tape the gauze to her left wrist, and when he looked back up again, Lily's smile was gone,replaced by fear. Sam turned his head to see that Dean was standing in the doorway, a fresh cup in his hands – Sam didn't have to guess that its contents were freshly spiked.

"Dad is gonna go ape-shit if he finds out about this," Dean grumbled.

Sam quickly wrapped the gauze around Lily's other wrist before he responded. He was tired of conforming to rules that just didn't make any sense. "Well, then don't tell him." Sam slammed the lid of the first aide kit shut as he stood up, his height just an inch over his older brother. " If you do, I'll tell Bobby that you raided his good whiskey stash."

"Fine, but it's your funeral. I'm going into town. I imagine you losers'll be all right ?"

Sam turned his back on Dean as he placed the kit back under the sink.

"Don't worry about Dean. He's all bark, but no bite," Sam told Lily with a dimpled smile. "So, you hungry? I think I can find you something in the kitchen."


	3. Chapter 3

He took a moment to watch her from the living room; feeling confused on what he was feeling.

He had walked into the room, a plate in his hand, to see her sitting on the sagging, faded couch, a book in her hand, a piece of hair wound around her finger, and her long legs tucked up under her. This was the first time that Sam could really examine her without her knowing, seeing the peace she was at that moment. He almost didn't want to interrupt her, loving this rare opportunity to study her.

What he found, was she was truly beautiful. Not that he hadn't notice before, but this time, he really looked. He felt his heart pick up speed as he studied her face. Her skin was pale, almost translucent. Her blue eyes, which were currently occupied on what she was reading, were framed by a pair of thick, black lashes. Her nose was small on her face, but her lips, G _od her lips_ , were like soft, pink pillows. Her hair was thick and straight, the color of a raven's wing.

"Uh, I hope you like ham and cheese? There's not much."

Crystal blue eyes looked up from the book and fixed on Sam. For just a second, the defenses were down, and he could actually see the sparkle in them. Then Lily remembered where she was as she nervously looked around the room, scanning a quick exit. The book shook in her hands as she watched Sam slowly walk into the room, holding two plates of food in his large hands.

She wanted to throw that book on the floor and bolt, but her stomach betrayed her. Her mouth watered at the sandwich sitting on the blue plate; mounds of lettuce, tomato, cheese and meat hung out of the bread, tempting her. With a clink, the plate was put on the coffee table in front of her. She followed Sam with her eyes as he walked to the other end of the couch, and sat down. With a crunch of lettuce, he took a huge bite of his own food, smiling around the bite.

"It's okay."

Feeling the fear slip away for just a moment, Lily looked at Sam. She had come to find that Sam was completely different than his brother. Sam was more quiet, soft, and kind. He was the one who actually gave her the time of day, instead of treating her like she was some kind of monster.

She looked at the plate of food, realizing her hunger was stronger than her fear, and picked it up in her hands, taking a small bite. She chewed for a minute before she placed her eyes on the floor. "Thank you." Her voice was husky, but feminine. She let a chocolate stand of hair fall from her fingers quickly tucking it behind her ear.

Sam looked at the book she was reading and smiled. _Dr. Pinkman's guide to Angels and Demons_ "Do you believe in that stuff?" As she shrugged her shoulders, Sam leaned forward and placed his plate on the scuffed table. "Every part of the world, every culture, points to angels and demons." As Sam pointed to the book, he separated the distance between them by an inch. He would have gone further, but her eyes widen with fear, her muscles tightened, ready to spring up from the couch. He had a gut feeling about what was wrong with Lily, years of training had taught him the signs to look for. "Have you seen an angel?" Her head slowly shook back and forth as Sam pointed to a man standing on a cloud, huge black wings spread out behind him. He watched the girl as her eyes squinted as she studied the image. After a few minutes, she shook her head.

When Sam turned the page, Lily let out a gasp beside him. He turned his head to see the plate was trembling in her hands, the sandwich threatening to spill on the couch. Sam looked down at the page to see a picture of a cloven hoofed entity sneering at them. Its forked tongue was between a set of sharp fangs, its skin red and pebbly.

"Lily," Sam tossed the book onto the floor and grabbed her around her shoulders as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Lily!"

Her head fell back onto the back of the couch as her body tensed up, the image of the man standing before her, exploded behind her eyes. A long, loud moan escaped her lungs as a memory flashed before her eyes.

 _She was sitting in some kind of metal chair, her ankles were shackled with chains and hooked to a clasp on the floor . Her wrists were wrapped with a leather restraint and she struggled against the binds._

" _The harder you struggle, the tighter they get." A voice hissed to her right and she tried to move her head, panic setting in when she couldn't. A large, leather strap was tight against her forehead, preventing her from moving._

 _Searing, hot pain exploded near her left hip and she moved her eyes down to see a knife sliding across her skin. She wanted to scream, but blood filled her throat, causing her to choke. She watched the knife slide deeper into her skin, sliding along her hip bone where a strange tattoo set. Despite her pain filled mind, one thing screamed at her. She didn't have a tattoo._

" _Lily!'_

Her eyes flew open and she blinked a few times as she found herself looking up at the water stained ceiling. The light that shone above her blinded her as she struggled to come to terms on where she was. She heard her name again and she snapped back into focus. She was lying on the floor, the wood hard under her back.

"Hey, can you sit up?"

Lily struggled to remember his name and finally it came to her under the depths of her mind. _Sam. His name is Sam._ She felt his hands slid under her back, lifting her up off the hard floor and she felt herself being placed back on the couch. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, Lily was afraid it would just give out.

"Sam?" Lily whispered as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of hazel green eyes. . She knew in her soul that Sam was one she could trust, how she knew this, Lily did not understand.

"What did you see Lily?" Sam had been horrified as he watched Lily slid to the floor, an excruciating scream coming from her mouth, her body writhing on the floor, "you can tell me Lily. What did you see?"

Lily slowly sat up from the couch, swinging her feet to the floor. Sam grabbed a blanket that was placed on the back of the couch, and placed the red and black fabric around her shoulders. She swept a dark piece of hair behind her ear as she hugged the blanket tighter around herself, trying to keep warm.

"I...I was in this c-chair." She shuddered as she closed her eyes, seeing the scene before her very eyes. "I can't see who's with me-but I can sense him."

"What else can you see?" Sam's voice was soft as he urged her on gently. He had to gain her trust if he ever wanted to know what happened. He placed a comforting hand over the top of hers, imploring her to continue. "It's okay Lily." _Was it okay?Am I doing the right thing?_

Lily opened her eyes and looked down at her left hip. With shaky hands, she lifted up the tee shirt to see the bare skin. "I-I had this weird looking tattoo."

"Can you explain it?" Sam's eyes darted to the bare skin, feeling heat creep along the back of his neck, and he felt his heart pick up a little speed. He pulled his eyes away as he concentrated on her face.

Lily shook her head as she struggled to put into words what the tattoo looked like. "No."

Sam looked over in the corner of the room to see the desk that littered with books, pens and papers "Could you draw it for me?" He stood up from the floor, grabbed a pen and paper and returned back to Lily. He handed it to her as she scooted on the edge of the couch, using the coffee table as her writing surface.

She closed her eyes, hoping to catch on to that image of the tattoo she had seen, the pen clutched between her fingers. Minutes ticked by, but she still couldn't grasp the image.

"Come on, Lily," Sam gently coaxed her, "You can do it. I'm right here."

 _The knife glinted under the harshness of the light, shining like a halo above her head. No, this wasn't heaven; she was in too much pain. Along her left side, blood ran like a red river down her sides, and over the flare of her hip. There, she could see it now. Dark against her pale skin was a black star surrounded by a circle, black rays extending an inch from the circle. Coming off the rays, was a pair of out stretched wings._

Sam looked at the image for a while, trying to remember if he had seen anything like that before. In the end, he looked up at Lily, who had a puzzled look on her face. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Lily stared at the picture she had just drew, feeling her heart beat painfully against her ribs. Something was right there in her memory, just out of reach. It tickled the back of her mind the harder she concentrated on it, but, a few minutes later, she finally shook her head. "No."

Sam gave her a dimple filled smile as he lifted his long frame off the floor. He walked over to the desk that was sagging with dozens of books. "One thing about Bobby, he has every kind of book you can imagine. So, I'm sure there's something about that tattoo in one of these." He put a hand to his chin, his index finger thoughtfully rubbed across his upper lip as he stared at the books. Finally, he chose two and walked back to the table, dropping the heavy books onto the surface.

"What are these?" Lily looked at the leather bound books, the spines cracked from years of use. She looked at the one that was on top, the one with the cloven hoofed devil grinning at her. _Field Guide to Demons._ "D-demons?" Lily's voice broke as she carefully turned the old pages, smelling the mustiness, making her miss her foster grandmother. "I..is this real?"

"Oh yeah," Sam turned page after page, each telling a story about different demons. "Lily, does any of this look familiar to you?"

"I've never seen anything like that before," Lily pointed to a page of a small demon raping a woman who was tied to the bed. Her forehead creased in concentration, "I-I don't want to look at this anymore, Sam." Lily shuddered as she pushed back from the table, placed her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

With a puff of dust, Sam closed the book and turned his attention to Lily, who's anxiety was beginning to mount. He looked down her arms and noticed the faint scratches along the skin. "Lily, I know what you saw that night. It's okay to talk about it, really it is."

"You've seen them?" She had been staring at the book, but when Sam spoke, she looked at him. "I-in that form?"

"No human has ever seen a demons true form. They appear as humans."

"Possessed?"

"Yeah," Sam shifted his weight so he was sitting next to Lily, pleased that she didn't flinch or try to move away. So, this was progress.

As Lily sat next to him, Sam filled her in all that went bump in the night. She learned that the monsters in her nightmares were real, and when she tried to process all that information, she found herself leaning into Sam. For the first time in years, Lily was feeling safe. All thanks to the tall boy with the long, shaggy hair-a yearning to just run her fingers through that hair was enough to make her smile.

Sam started slowly, giving her the information in small bites, but as the hours went by, she seemed to relax and at one point, moved in a little closer to him. When Sam tried to get her to talk about what happened, he felt her shying away from him again. At one point, she even moved onto the couch, a sign that Sam had pushed just a little too far.

/**/

 _ **July 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, Spokane, Washington: 3:48p.m.**_

The door swung shut with a heavy thud as John Winchester bent down, peering into the reflection of the driver's side window and adjusted his blue tie. He smoothed his short dark hair with the palm of his hand, ending on his beard, giving it a slight tug. He smirked at his reflection, rather pleased with how well he had cleaned up. He straightened up and turned to face the house in front of him.

It was a two-story stucco house that was a carbon copy of the ones that lined along the street. It was one of those upper-class neighborhoods where everyone drove a Mercedes or a Lexus. As he strode across the street, he slid out the information in his pocket and re read what Bobby had given him over the phone. _Katherine Banks biological grand mother of Lily Banks._

It was information that had been hard to come by, but thankfully, a friend in the Washington Police Department, provided Bobby with the copy of the adoption papers. It had been a closed adoption by a couple in the Spokane area, but after a year, the little girl was turned over to the state. It took a bit of digging, but Bobby found that the maternal grandmother failed to claim the little girl.

As he rang the door bell, he slid the paper into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small bill fold. When he heard the click of the lock, watched the door swing open, John flipped the leather open.

A sixty year old woman, dressed in a blue sweater, appeared behind the screen door as it opened. Her blue eyes, lined with black, blinked at him through the screen door. She was a very striking older woman. Her hair was silver, neatly styled into a bun behind her neck. Her red lips were drawn into a thin line as she stared at John. "Can I help you?" She crossed her arms over her sweater as she glared at him, than the badge.

"Agent Campbell, FBI. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"FBI?" Her voice was clipped as she stared at the badge. "I'm sorry, but if this is about my granddaughter, I don't know anything. I've told the police all I know."

"Yes Mam. I understand they have. But this is just a follow up. See if maybe you remember anything else? Any little detail?"

The woman looked at him, her blue eyes studying his features. "Can I see that badge again?" Her eyes darted from his face to his hand as it slid into the inside pocket of his jacket. She wasn't sure but she thought she got a flash of silver. He reproduced his badge and finally she caved. "Agent Campbell? Come on in." She stepped to the side as John pulled open the screen door and walked into the small foyer. "Can I get you something to drink? I just made some iced tea."

"Yes, thank you Mam."

She looked at him before turning from him. "You can call me Katherine. Mam makes me feel so old."\

John followed her down a hallway that was crammed full of family pictures. He paused as he noticed one of a beautiful, dark haired young girl who was holding a new born in her arms. He stepped inside a modest kitchen that didn't hold much in the way of appliances. He scooted back a wooden chair that was a table near a door that led to the backyard. "Rose Banks is your daughter, correct?"

Katherine turned from the cupboard, pausing for a moment to let the question sink. She selected two glasses, poured the tea into them and sat a full one in front of John. "Yes, she _was_ my daughter. She passed some time ago."

"Let me see if I got this right," John reached back into the inner pocket and took out an overstuffed leather bound journal. He sat it on the table, opened it to the page he had been looking for. "Rose Banks gave birth to a daughter."

"Y-yes." Katherine's hand slid up to her neck, where a simple pendant lay on her chest. She slid it through fingers, lifting it to her face and inspected the ruby. "She never would tell me who the father was. Don't know why she wanted to protect him. She was just 17 when she had Lily."

John felt his heart beat a little faster as he looked at the birth date. "July 2nd, 1983?" He felt his palms began to sweat as he flipped the page. "And she died, January 2nd? Did she perhaps die in a fire?"

"H..how did you know that?" Katherine's bottom lip trembled as she looked at the handsome man sitting in front of her, finally sitting down next to him. "It was hushed about what happened to Rose."

"Mrs. Banks."

"Katherine. Please."

John slid her a smile, one he knew would finally win over this woman. She may have been a few years older, but she was a woman none the less, a widow for far too many years. A few more charming smiles, and a wink, he'd have her eating out of the palm of his hand. "Katherine...Do you remember what happened that night? It's important because it could help us find Lily."

Katherine bit her lower lip, her fingers twirling around the necklace. Her eyes darted to the cabinet, than back to John. She pushed back her chair and walked over to it and opened a drawer. Taking out a small, black book she turned to face John."This..this is all I have...of Rose." She removed the book from her bosom and held it out in front of her.

John nodded and stood, taking the book from Katherine's hand, but she held on tight to it. "I promise, I will take good care of it."

With her hand still clutching the book, she looked at John, her china blue eyes filling with tears. "I loved my grand daughter, I still do. But..but..there was something off about that child." She shuddered at the memory and finally pushed the book to John. "Please, when you find her, bring her home to me."

Katherine escorted John to the door, watching as he got into the classic black car. She closed the door just as her phone in the living room rang. She walked to the cordless telephone and placed it to her ear. "Yes," She walked over to the curtain, pulled it back just in time to see the car drive away from the curb. "He just left...yes..John Winchester."Katherine smiled as she continued to stare out the window as she turned the phone off. Her blue eyes slid into a deep black color as she let the drapes fall back into place. "And he's going to take us right to that bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean Winchester!"

Dean's glass of beer was still pressed up against his lips, he had been about to take a huge swig of the amber liquid, when the feminine voice sliced through the bar. Every head turned in the bar, looking right at Dean as he slowly put the glass onto the counter. He slowly pivoted to his right, to see a very pissed off Jody Mills.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered as he turned back in his stool, and looked at his half finished beer. After leaving Sam and Lily at home, he came to this bar, instantly hitting on the bartender. He used his charm so she over looked his age, giving him shot after shot. He had been so buzzed that he hadn't noticed the bar owner knew exactly who this boy was and instantly called Jody.

"Do you think I enjoy being woken up in the middle of the night, to find out that John Winchesters son is down at the local bar, drinking himself silly!" Jody huffed out as she grabbed the half-drunk beer and handed it to the bar owner. She slid her arm under his, lifting him up off the chair.

"Hey! Come on this isn't fair!" Dean was in shock as Jody led him out of the bar. She might have been little, but the woman was strong, Dean gave her that much.

Jody didn't say a word as she drug Dean over to her truck, shoving him inside the passenger side. He watched as she walked to the front of the truck and into the drivers side. Not a word was said between them, as she drove away from the bar, Dean scared to death that she would tell his dad. What an ass beating he would get then. He was ashamed of himself for disobeying his dad, knowing how disappointed John would be in him.

Jody noticed Dean had grown quiet, so she turned her head to see him looking out the passenger side window. She let out a sigh, letting her foot off the accelerator, slowing the truck down just a bit. "Listen, this is not the kind of life you want for yourself Dean."

"How in the hell would you know what kind of life I want." Dean turned to face her and Jody could see the anger in his eyes.

"Drinking? Come on Dean. That's your father right there."

"My dad is a great man," Dean huffed, his voice husky with his anger.

"I'm not saying he isn't." Jody navigated the Sierra underneath the _Singer Auto Salvage_ _Yard_ sign, parking next to the porch. She turned off the engine and turned to face Dean, who had his hand on the door. "Dean. She has no one. That poor girls family was killed. Please, for me, just try and get to know her okay? I have a feeling this has to deal with your kind of thing." Jody held up a hand when Dean opened his mouth to interrupt. "Break the cycle Dean. I care for you boys too much to see you turn into your father." Jody sighed as she turned her attention back to the dark house. "Listen. I don't know where John is, nor to I care to know, but he put you in charge Dean and damn it, drinking yourself to death at the bar is not acting responsible. If it wasn't for Bobby, I would have put your dad away a long time ago." She sighed, placing her elbows on the door, cradling her head in her hand. "I should have."

Dean moved his jaw muscles as he carefully thought to what Jody was telling him. For 16 years it had been drilled into him that anything out of the ordinary was to be hunted. Lily was strange, he could almost smell it permeating from her very soul. He wasn't sure it if was instincts kicking in, or something deeper then that, but he knew he had to stay away from Lily, despite what his brain was telling him.

Jody turned to the backseat and hooked her thumb to the large cardboard box sitting on the leather seat. "I gotcha guys some dinner." She leaned forward, grabbing a white envelope from the dash, and handed it to Dean. "Some cash to get you guys through the next week. IF you hear from your dad or Bobby, please let me know, okay?"

"Thanks." Dean said under his breath as he slid out of the passenger door, opening the back. He grabbed the box and turned to look at the house, seeing a the blue and white flicker in the living room.

The screen door squeaked open as he pushed it open with his foot. He held the box under his right arm as he turned to catch the door before it banged against the frame. The wooden floor creaked under his boots as he quietly made his way down the hallway where it opened into the living room. When he walked into the room, he stopped as he saw the sight on the couch.

Lily and Sam had been watching a movie when they had fallen asleep on the couch. She had her head on his shoulder, Sam's head was tilted back on the sofa, his longs legs stretched out before him, his ankles resting on the coffee table.

Dean took a moment to look at Lily, shocked to see her so close to Sam. He didn't think she would ever get over her shyness, so this was a good thing to see. He walked through the living room to where the kitchen was located and sat the bag of food onto the surface.

He took a minute to stand in the kitchen, his hands on his hips, and his boot tapping out his annoyance. He had come to view Jody as a mother figure, even though she was just a few years older than him. But,there was one thing he hated about Jody, the way she could get into peoples heads. It was almost like she knew what you were thinking.

How had she known that since Dean first laid eyes on Lily, he was struggling with fighting his dad and his so called tactics. Dean didn't always agree on what his dad did, but he would never stand up to John. He learned that lesson the hard way.

" _Sonofabitch."_

Dean muttered as he walked back into the living room to see that Lily had slid over to the other side of the couch, her head resting on the arm. He bent down and slid his hands under her body, lifting her small frame off the couch. As he lifted her to his chest, she muttered something so soft that he had trouble making out what it was. While her head rested on his chest, her thin arms slid around his neck, her hands resting on the back of his neck. It would have been considered an innocent move on anyone's part, but for Dean, this was huge. Not once had he seen her touch anyone, literally going out of her way so she wouldn't bump into someone.

She made it a very huge point to not ever been in the same room as Dean, sometimes getting up from the table when he came into the kitchen. It bothered him that she feared him so much, because he couldn't think of a thing he might have done to her to cause that fear.

He kicked open the door with his boot as he walked into the bedroom, carrying Lily to the small bed that was placed up against the wall. She let out a sigh as he laid her down on the mattress. After a few minutes of deciding whether to leave her in her clothes, or take them off, Dean chose the later and slid the yellow quilt up to her chin.

So she wouldn't be scared when she woke up, Dean turned on the lamp that sat on her dresser, left the door open a crack, and walked back down to the living room. Sam was still on the couch, his feet kicked up on the coffee table and soft snores coming from his half-open mouth. Dean grabbed the red and black plaid blanket that had fallen to the floor and draped it over his brother. He clicked off all the other lamps and the television before he walked back into the kitchen.

He started the coffee pot, grabbing a mug from above his head, along with a plate. He walked back to the table, took out a white sack that was transparent with grease and dumped the contents out onto the table. In a few quick bites, the burgers was gone and as he stuffed french fries into his mouth, he poured the hot coffee into his mug.

He swallowed the last fry as he walked up the creaky stairs, down the hall to the last room on the right. He peeked his head around the half-open door to see that Lily was still asleep in the bed. He let out a tired sigh as he slid down the wall. He straightened his legs out in front of him, his right ankle crossed over his left and thoughtfully sipped on the coffee.

[/**/]

 _Lily!_

With a snort, his eyes flew open, instantly jerking up off the couch. A sharp, burning pain erupted along his shoulders and he groaned. Sam felt his heart beating hard against his chest as he struggled to come to terms with his environment. He was still in the living room, but the television was off, along with the lamps. He slowly turned his head, wincing at the crick in his neck to see that Lily was not on the couch.

He let out a loud yawn as he stretched his head above his arms, moved his feet off the table and stood up from the couch. He noticed something had fallen on the floor when he got up, and he looked down to see it was the blanket.

He smelt coffee, so he headed into the kitchen, stretching his fingers along his chest. "Hey, Dean." He walked into the kitchen, expecting to see his brother sitting at the table, his feet kicked up, and a spiked cup of coffee in his hands. Instead, the kitchen was empty, expect for a box or empty wrappers.

Sam looked into a greasy bag to see some cold french fries and hamburger. He grimaced as he took the bag, crumpled it up, tossing it along with the other wrappers, into the trash. He looked in the fridge to see it was in the same state as yesterday, no food. That's when he noticed an envelope lying on the counter. Inside was a note from Jody, and some cash to get them through the day. So, that meant his brother was home, but where was he?

Confused as ever, Sam climbed the stairs to the upper floor, wondering if this was where Lily was. Maybe she had woken up and decided to sleep in her own bed. That would make sense. But what didn't make sense, is what he saw in front of her bedroom.

Dean was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, his head tilted towards Sam, his eyes closed. It appeared he had fallen asleep while sitting outside of Lily's room, the coffee cup evidence of that theory.

"Dean." Sam bent down and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a small shake. "Dean."

Dean snorted as he opened his eyes to see Sam looking at him. He let out a groan as he rubbed his face. "W..what time is it?"

Sam squinted his nose as he smelt the alcohol on Dean's breath. "It's early. Hey, I'm gonna make a food run. Where's the Impala?"

"Bar," Dean grunted as he closed his eyes again. "Don't forget the pie." Dean slurred before he passed out, his chin on his chest.

Sam knew his brother was hung over. Never in his life had Sam ever been able to touch that car. He stood up and noticed Lily's door was half-open. He peeked around the door to see that she was lying on her bed, her head turned to him. He wanted her company, but seeing her sleeping so peacefully he knew he couldn't wake her. He turned back to his brother who had fallen back asleep against the wall. Sam shook his head as he realized what had happened. Dean was the one who had put Lily in her bed. As he walked down the stairs, Sam wasn't sure how he felt about that thought.

{**}

 _ **Tell me where she is!**_

 _The small, stocky man with the bushy hair, shook in the chair as he stared at the man standing before him. The man was very tall, muscular, and his dark eyes squinted as he clutched a silver knife. The portly man let out a gasp as that knife was now pressed to his throat, the man had bent down, looking the small man in the eye. "All you have to do, is tell me where she is"_

" _I tell you," spittle ran down the small man as he glared at the dark eyes. "And I die anyway!"_

 _The man straightened up and glared at the over weight man, feeling the anger course through his body. "Fine, I'll have to do this the hard way."_

 _His head flew back as he let out a loud scream, a black mist erupting from his mouth. It swirled around his body and the small man struggled against his binds as the mist snaked its way into his mouth._

 _Light blue eyes flew open, her breath quickened as she was awake with a start. A dream was evaporated from her mind, the memories dissolving. The last thing she remembered was a man tied to the chair, a knife to his throat._

 _The room she was in looked like a normal room to her. Small dresser tucked in the corner, a white wooden chair sitting next to it. She was lying on a twin bed, light yellow covers over her. Then she noticed the strange symbols that were painted all over the walls and the floor. The symbols were drawn in red and one she instantly recognized; it was the same shape of the image she had a dream about A pentagram was etched on the floor, taking up the room. She felt her heart pound in her chest as her eyes flicked around the room._

 _She turned her body and slid her hand under the pillow, completely shocked at why she was doing this. Her hands slid back and forth under the pillow, trying to feel the cold metal. She had learned a long time ago, when her foster father first visited her room, to defend herself. She had snuck down to the kitchen one night, grabbed the butcher knife from the block and stashed it under her pillow. One slash from the sharp blade, was enough to stop the attack. So, she kept one under her pillow ever since._

 _Where the hell was it? She heard footsteps right outside her door, the floorboard creaking under heavy weight. As the door handle turned, she found it._

 _As the door opened with a creak, she slid the knife out from under her pillow and threw it. With a thunk, the knife sank into the wall; right next to the man who had come into the room. His mouth was wide, his hand still on the door knob._

 _"_ _Son of a bitch!" A gruff voice barked. "Lily!"_

 _It took Dean a couple of seconds to process what had just happened. He turned his head to see the knife dug into the wallpaper, the handle moving up and down. He then turned to see Lily and how frightened she looked. Her blue eyes were large, her chest moving rapidly up and down as ragged gasps came from her lungs._

 _He felt something metal in his hands and realized why Lily was s o scared. He had a gun pointed right at her. He cocked the trigger back and then held his hand up in the air. "It's okay Lily. See?" He kept his hands up in the air as he slowly made his way over to the dresser, showing her he was placing the gun on the dresser._

Dean, being the type of her person that he was, quickly scanned Lily's body. Her purple tank top had slid down her right arm, the ends had slid up her slim stomach, her dark hair wild around her head, her blue eyes wide with her fear.

"I'm going downstairs," Dean kept his hands up as he slowly walked backwards to the door, "I'm going to make some coffee. If you want to, come join me."

Lily kept her eyes on Dean as he slowly walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, feeling her heart rate slow a little bit. She put a hand to her stomach as she walked over to the dresser. She selected a pair of jeans and a white tank top, then went across the hall to the bathroom.

/**/

Dean placed the pot back under the warm, grabbed the two mugs, and turned to see her standing in the kitchen doorway, looking unsure. Her dark hair was still damp from her shower, handing in wet clumps along her shoulder. He could see several drips from the water had fallen onto her white tank top.

"Just made." He walked to the table, setting the mugs on the table. With a scrap of wood, he scooted a chair back. He motioned to the one across from. "Have a seat."

Lily sized up the situation, feeling fear creep along her spine. She was so tired of feeling like this, so she decided that she would at least try and trust Dean. After all, he had come into her room when she woke up screaming, ready to take on what ever was in her room.

She slid back the chair, keeping her eyes on him as she slowly sat down. She watched as he reached forward, took out a sliver flask from his back pocket and placed it on the table. Dean unscrewed the cap and poured an amber liquid into the coffee. When he looked up, he noticed she was watching him.

"Ever have Irish coffee?" He said with a wink. He lifted the mug to his lips and took a careful sip. "Want some? Might help you loosen up a bit. That must have been some dream." He slid the flask across the table. "You can put it in the coffee...or that." Dean chuckled as Lily took the top off and proceed to drink from the flask. He was expecting her to spit it out once she realized what it was, but his eyes widened as she took two huge gulps.

"Thanks." Lily sat the flask on the table. She welcomed the burn in her throat, the instant feeling of warmth, and the buzz was instant. What ever Dean drank, it was the good stuff.

"So, she does speak." Dean smiled as he stashed the flask back in its spot; underneath Dean's grey and blue plaid flannel, and the back of his jeans. Easy access to when he needed it the stared into the liquid, feeling Dean's eyes on her. She knew he wanted her to talk about her nightmares, but would he even understand?

"Has Sam told you what we do?" Dean watched as her eye slid up from the coffee and lock onto his.

"You...you..hunt things?" She clutched her hands around the mug, savoring the warmth between her fingers.

"That's right. When our mother died, our dad, he..uh..wanted to find out what killed her." Dean leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands across his chest. "Lily. What happened that night?"

She looked up once again to see Dean looking at her and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She wanted to tell someone her secret, anyone but Sam. She didn't want him looking at her differently, like he pitied her. That's not how she wanted him to feel about her. "I couldn't tell anyone." She began in a whisper. Dean, sensing this was going to be a very heavy subject, took out his flask and sat it on the table. Lily opened the top and took another huge swig. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her eyes fixed on the mug.

"I came to live with my foster parents when I was six years old. I had spent some time in the system. I was adopted when I was born, but for some reason, the couple gave me back when I was just one." Lily paused, tucking a wet piece of hair behind her ear, struggling with the words. Dean didn't say a word, just let her talk. "That's how I came to live with Jack and Sally."

"What about your birth mother?" Dean took a sip of his coffee.

"I was never told. It was a closed adoption. Which basically means, until I'm 18, I can't search for her." Lily paused as she took a sip of coffee. "I wonder, sometimes, ya know, if she thought about me?" Lily felt the whiskey warming her, unleashing her inhibitions of wanting to trust someone, to befriend someone. "Jack..always gave me the creeps, from day one. I always...I don't know...felt this weird vibe about him."

"What kind of vibe?" Dean reached across the table, took the flask, downing the liquid in one gulp. He got up from the chair, walked over to the freezer. He opened the door, selecting the whisky from behind a bag of peas. From the frost growing along the bag, Dean knew it would never be used, a perfect hiding place. He refilled the flask, put the bottle back in its place and sat back down at the table. He offered the first sip to Lily, who passed it back to him.

"I can't explain it." Lily searched for the right words, not sure how to explain the uneasiness she felt about Jack. "He was very mean. He drank all the time. I would lie awake at night and hear the fights he had with Sally." She held in her breath, then slowly let it out. "He left me alone..until..." She stared at the silver flask, noticing the etching, as she looked back on the past.

Dean felt bile rise up in his stomach as he watched the turmoil overcome Lily's face. "Lily..you don't have to finish If you want to stop, we'll stop."

"No." Lily whispered as she raised her head up to look at Dean. Her bottom lip began to tremble as tears ran down her cheeks. "You want to know what happened that night Dean? So do I. But..but I can't remember anything. It's like blank."

Dean wanted to leave it at that, but he knew he had to go forward. Dean had to get something from Lily, his dad had been so stern about that. _Do whatever it takes Dean._ John had told him right before he left on the hunt. He really hated himself for what he had become. A solider. "Lily. What happened the night you were admitted in the hospital? Did Jack do something?"

"Dean"

Dean leaned forward as he placed his hands on the table. "Dammit Lily. Keeping it in is not going to help us here."

Lily sniffed as she angrily wiped a tear from her cheeks. "I don't want to go back."

"You won't Lily. I promise you that."

So, for over an hour, Lily filled Dean on what happened with Jack. She had been lying in her bed that night, reading a book she wasn't allowed to read. She was on the last chapter, when a blood curdling scream came from downstairs. It was Sally. Lily explained that she was used to these fights, but that night, something was different. Her scream was different.

 _Lily! Run! Lily!_ Sally's scream echoed in her mind, wishing she could just get rid of it. She placed her hands over her ears.

After a minute, she continued with her story. How she tried to do what Sally was telling her to do, but she was trapped. The only way out of the house was down those stairs. Before she could even attempt some sort of rescue, the bedroom door had been flung open. Jack stood in the shadows, his face had been dark.

"I don't know what happened after that. The next thing I remembered, was walking along that road." Her hand shook as she brushed a tear off her cheek. "But..I can still see it."

"See what Lily?"

"His eyes. They..I could have sworn..the looked yellow. Snake eyes." She shivered as she shook her head back and forth, trying to sway away the memory.

The slam of the screen door prevented Dean from responding to Lily's claim, and a second later, Sam appeared in the doorway holding two bags of groceries.

"You better have gotten me pie." Dean grumbled as he scooted back his chair and stood up, tucking the flask back into its hiding place.

Sam reached into the right bag and produced a cellophane wrapped pie. "All they had." Dean grumbled a thanks as he took the plate from him and disappeared into the living room. "I, uh, got some food." He placed the sacks on the counter and turned to see Lily drinking her coffee. "Listen. If ya want Dean to be on your good side, feed him." He chuckled as he began to take the items from the brown bags. He placed hamburger meat, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes and pickles on the counter. "Give him a burger and some beers, you'll have him eating out of your hand."

Shocked at feeling so jealous, Sam turned from the counter, prepared to walk out the room, when he heard her voice. "Sam. Can you keep me company?"


	5. Chapter 5

She walked outside, the screen door slamming behind her, with a plate in her hand, topped with a hamburger and chips. After the talk in the kitchen, Lily felt a little awkward around Dean. She found it very easy to read his emotions, feeling the anger consuming his soul. How she knew this, she still couldn't figure it all out yet.

Just yesterday, they had gotten a call from John. Lily observed Dean the way he talked to his dad, his answers curt and always ended with _Yes Sirs._ It seemed to Lily, that Dean was eager to please his father. Dean's face may have been a mask, but Lily could truly see how angry, hurt and depressed this young man was. It made her heart ache.

He was crouched at the rear end of a car, that was in various states of disrepair, his dark hair was plastered to his head, the grey tee shirt he had on clung to his body like a second skin. The setting sun made his skin tan, reminding her of some Greek God.

"I..uh..thought you wanted some food." After receiving that phone call from John, Dean had all but disappeared. He would leave the house, wander around the salvage yard all day, looking for some excuse to beat up something. Lily had stressed over if she should bother him or not, his anger was so thick and she wasn't used to his moods yet or how he reacted when he was angry,but something in her gut was telling her that Dean wouldn't harm her. So, she took Sam's advice and cooked him a burger. "And some fresh lemonade. I found a lemon tree out back, so I..uh..grabbed some and made you some." Her face tinged red as she rambled on, a sure sign she was nervous.

Dean hadn't expected to hear her voice, she was the one person he was avoiding at that moment. When he looked up to see her standing near the back end of the car, he was amazed at how much she had changed. She seemed to have come out of her shell just a bit. His eyes roamed up her bare, tanned legs, short demni shorts and a red and blue plaid flannel shirt, that was currently tied at the waist.

"Uh, thanks." He stood up and took off the black leather gloves, threw them on the hood, grabbing a beer from inside the car. He twisted the top off, placed the bottle to his lips and took a huge swallow. He turned from her, sat the bottle on the hood of the car and leaned up against the trunk. He crossed his ankles, then his arms over his chest. He looked at the plate, than at her. "You made that?"

"Yeah." She felt nervous as she stood there holding the plate, feeling like a complete idiot. This was really a wast of time.

Dean could fell the awkwardness between the two of him, not sure what it really all meant. After the talk in the kitchen, something seemed to have changed between the two of them. They had found solid ground; both grieving for the family they never really had.

Dean took a hute bite around the burger, instantly groaning his appreciation. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he let out a sigh. "Darlin'," He drawled as he took another bite. "This is a damn good burger." As he placed a finger to his mouth, between his full lips, and suck off the grease, Lily felt a strange and unfamiliar pitting in her stomach. It felt as if something had released a jar of butterflies loose in her stomach and they were fluttering their way up to her mouth. "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

Lily leaned against the rusted frame of the car as she watched Dean continue to eat his burger. She wasn't very experienced when it came to guys, but she was certain Dean made love the same way he ate his burger; with complete and absolute abandon. "My..uh..foster brother, Christopher. He was was few years older than me. When, I ..uh came to live with Jack and Sally, he had been living there for two years." Lily smiled as she ran her hand over the body of the car. "He had a car just like this one. A '69 Chevy Nova, 6.6L V8, 3-speed automatic?"

Dean felt his mouth grow slack and he realized he still had food in his mouth. He quickly swallowed the burger. "Hey..I..uh..am fixing it up for Sammy." He sat the plate on the roof of the car, wanting to get his eyes off of her. _She's jail bait, Dean. Hands off._

When he turned back around, Lily was now glancing at the house, where Sam had walked onto the porch. Dean noticed the way her face softened, a hint of a smile on her lips. It was pretty evident how she felt about his little brother.

"Hey," Sam stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans as he looked at Lily and Dean, both leaning up against the Nova. He had been looking out the living room window, watching Lily as she interacted with Dean. He couldn't help but feel just a little jealous as she smiled at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. Sam knew how much of a ladies man Dean was, and the thought of him even hitting on Lily really pissed him off. "Um, Jody's here Lily, she has some stuff for you." Sam glanced over at Dean who was wiping his hands off onto a rag that was stained black with grease.

Lily grabbed the empty plate off the roof and walked past Sam. She stopped when she was next to him and angled her head up to look at him. Without saying a word, she gave him a hint of a smile, then walked to the house. When Sam turned to look at his brother, Dean was studying him, a puzzled look on his face.

"What?"

Dean shook his head as he grabbed a wrench off the frame and leaned back under the hood. He glanced his eyes up at his brother who was leaning against the door. "What's going on between you two?"

"Uh," Sam nervously shifted on his feet as he tucked his hands underneath his arm pits. "What do you mean?"

Dean chuckled as he leaned back under the hood and began to tighten up some bolts. "I'm gonna have this thing running here in a bit. Why don't you take her for a test drive. Take Lily."

Sam snorted and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Why would I wanna do that?" He stopped as Dean removed his body out from under the hood.

"Listen Sam. Dad's coming for us in a few days. For God's sake Sam, she fell asleep on your shoulder last night. She likes you. You like her," Dean stopped when Sam let out another snort. "The signs are there Sammy. Of all the things I have taught you over the years, don'tcha think it's time to put some of that into action?"

"She likes you man," Sam sighed as he slowly shook his head, "And I know you like her, too, I see the way you look at her Dean."

"Yeah, but," Dean took a rag and wiped down the wrench, adding to the already grim on the rag. "When, I, uh came back from the bar. I saw her sleeping on the couch. When I picked her up, do you know what she whispered to me?"

Sam closed his eyes. "I don't want to hear it."

"She said your name dude," Dean tossed the wrench into the tool box, and slammed the lid shut. He reached into the front pocket of his jeans. "She said your name Sammy." He slid out something silver and tossed it to Sam. "You have a chance Sam. I don't." Dean slammed the hood shut on the car, grabbed his tool box and brushed past Sam.

Sam looked down in his hands to see a pair of keys, he turned to see Dean had disappeared into the garage. He then turned his attention to the house, deciding what he should do.

/**/

Lily didn't know what to think as she looked at her bed, covered in jeans, blouses, dresses, shoes and make-up. Jody had met her in her the living room with several bags underneath her arm, a huge smile on her face. She had taken the liberty of shopping for Lily, not really sure what her type was like.

This was too much for Lily to process as she stared at the clothing, her eyes landing on a pretty blue, strapless sundress. Her foster parents never gave her name brand clothing, always shopping at the local thrift store. Her clothes were always a decade out of style, and she could be constantly made fun of at school. The clothes that were on the bed still had the price tags on them, letting her know Jody went out of her way for her. But why her?

"I..I hope you like them." Jody finally broke the silence that had been in the room for the past ten minutes. When Jody had taken the items out of the bed, Lily kinda shut down on her. Her eyes were glazed over, filling with tears as she just looked at the clothes. Not making a move to try any of them on.

Lily turned her head to look at Jody, seeing the concern in the woman's eyes. "No...no...I do." She turned her head to look at the items. "It's way too much Ms. Mills."

"Jody, please." Jody walked over to the bed and selected the blue sundress that Lily had been eyeing. "It's my pleasure. Besides, Bobby doesn't know a thing about fashion." . She turned Lily around to face the mirror, holding the dress to her body.

Both of them turned when they heard a light rap on the door, seeing Sam standing in the doorway. He nervously tucked his hands into the front pocket of his heans, his long fingers touching the keys that sat in his right pocket. "I, was, uh wondering if Lily would like to take a drive with me? Dean fixed the Nova and I was gonna take a test drive." He let out a breath as he nervously looked at the floor, feeling Jody's eyes on him.

Jody turned to look at Lily, a smile across the young girl's face. "Well, I guess that's alright with me, if it's alright with Lily."

Lily shly nodded as she cast her eyes on the floor. "I would love to."

Jody walked over to Sam and gently pushed him out of the door frame. "Give her twenty minutes."

/**/

Sam sat on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees, his fingers clapsed together. As the minutes ticked by, he realized how silly this all really was. She had made no indication that she was the least bit interested in him, only seeing him as friends. Panic crept along inside of him, as he came to the conclusion that that's how she only looked at him like, a friend.

He wanted to get up from that couch, find Lily and tell her how this was all a terrible mistake. That he listened to his ass of a brother and he only thought of her as friend. But, that all left him when he looked up from the floor.

But, when he went to get up, he saw her standing in the doorway, her hands handing down at her sides. He quickly did a sweep with his eyes, pleased at what he saw. The blue dress she had on, let him see her soft curves, and her bare legs. Her long, dark hair was swept over her shoulder, the ends touching the strap of the navy blue dress.

"You ready?" Sam got up from the couch as he slid the keys out of his pocket.

Lily smiled as she snatched the keys from Sam's hands. "I know just the place."

/**/

Rocks pinged under the chasse of the old car as it sped down the road. Because there was no moon out the road was dark, and Sam tried to make sense of the surroundings. All he could see where shadows of the trees as the Chevy slipped further and further into the countryside. After leaving the property, Sam decided to have Lily drive sense she seemed to know where they were going.

Sam was about to ask where they were going when Lily turned down a slightly-overgrown dirt path. She drove a few feet and stopped, smiling at Sam as she shut the engine off. She opened the door and hopped out of the truck, and even with his long legs, Sam had a hard time keeping up with her as she hustled through the tall grass.

"Lily?" Sam called as he slowly made his way through the jungle. "Lily?" He heard a soft voice calling to him just in front of him.

"Over here Sam." Her voice echoed through the trees to him.

Sam noticed the path he was walking on had once been grass. Now, after many years, it was torn down to dirt. He walked down a small hill and stopped as he came to a creek. Just to his right and under a large oak tree, Lily was sitting on the dock, her small feet moving back and forth in the dark water. Moonlight was highlighted around the ripples her toes caused.

Sam walked to the edge of the dock as he slowly sat next to her, his arm brushing up against hers. He looked out across the water to see the darkened outline of pine trees. "This is a really off the beaten path, how did you find this?"

Lily sighed and ran her toe in circles in the water. "A week ago. I, uh, took a walk and found this place." Lily stood up on the dock and looked down at Sam. She turned her attention back to the water as her hands slid under the hem of her dress, and lifted it above her head. After tossing the fabric to the dirt, Sam sucked in a breath as he saw her backside. It was tight and firm and surrounded in pink lace. He swallowed the lump in his throat. She placed her hands above her head, bent at the knees and dove into the water. Sam watched as she resurfaced. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds again but he could tell that she was slicking her wet hair back from her face as she came up for air. "Come on in Sam. The water's perfect." She smiled at him as she moved her arms back and forth in the water.

He wrestled with his demons and tried to talk his way out of this, but he knew deep inside there was nothing that could talk him out of this. He twirled his finger in a circle in the air. _What would Dean do?_

"Turn around."

Lily laughed but she moved around in the water, placing her hands over her eyes. "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair," Sam chuckled as he stood up on the dock, his shirt the first thing to come off. As he looked down to unbutton his jeans, he was unaware that Lily had silently turned back around. She watched as the jeans slid over his slim hips and onto the breath hitched as he straightened up and faced her.

Her eyes swept to his hard chest, down his stomach tracing the six pack, and suddenly had to looked, feeling her shyness overcome her. She heard him as he dove into the water, surfacing just a few feet from her.

The awkwardness had increased tenfold between them. Sam wanted to say something but he was a loss for words. _Dammit Sam. Dean would already have her in his arms._

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Lily let out a quickly turned around in the water, her face scrunched up in terror as she frantically pushed through the water towards Sam. "Oh my God. Something just touched my leg!" She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and slid her legs around his waist. Her face was buried in his neck as her body shook with terror.

"Lily." Sam treaded the water with his arms outstretched and this girl clinging to him. He turned his head towards hers. "I think it was a fish, or a stick."

She raised her head and was confronted by a pair of hazel eyes almost the exact color of Scotch. Without warning, Sam's lips were lightly pressed to hers, slowly kissing her. It was light at first, Sam wanting her to get used to the feeling of them on hers. When she let out a soft moan, Sam pressed his lips harder on hers, his mouth opened against hers, his tongue seeking hers.

Sam wasn't sure how long they kissed like that, time had no meaning. All he was aware of was the girl in his arms as they kissed, her hands locking onto the back of his neck, her fingers wound into his long hair.

Suddenly, as if she realized what she was doing, pulled away from Sam's mouth. Her blue eyes were large with fright."L..let's go back to the house, okay?" She slid off of him and made her way to the shore, leaving Sam stunned. She quickly walked to the shore, grabbing her clothes on the dock along the way back to the car. By the time she got there, she was already dressed, not caring that they were already soaked through.

Sam found her leaning up against the grill of the car her arms crossed tightly against her chest. Her head snapped up when she heard him step on twig and she was in the driver's seat before he could reach the passenger side. He was mentally kicking himself for allowing things to progress like they did. Something had spooked her that much Sam could tell.

Not a word was said as the engine roared to life. Sam slowly opened the door of the car as he positioned himself next to her. She took a moment before she started driving. Her hands were on the steering wheel, her head bent down. Sam didn't know if she was crying or praying. After a minute, her head snapped back up and she put the car in reverse. The drive back to the house was silent as both occupants were in their own world. _Well,_ Sam thought. _At least this part was like how half of Dean's dates go._


	6. Chapter 6

_A hundred small orbs blinked on and off, and flickered around the dark yard, the clanging of chains from the porch swing serenaded the lightning bugs. A foot was braced on the porch, the toe slowly moving the swing back and forth. A piece of dark hair was wrapped around a small finger, the owner thoughtfully watching the fireflies._

 _A noise from the side of the yard, near where the barn was located, made her stop the swing. She slowly turned her head to where the porch light failed to touch. Nothing was stirring, the night air quiet. Frogs were no longer croaking, and the crickets were silent.. She felt a shiver run through her body as she saw the outline of a person walking along the path to the barn. The person stopped and turned her head to look at her and that's when she noticed the blond hair. It was flowing around the body and a long white dress billowed around her legs._

" _Lily."_

 _Lily jumped up from the porch swing, sobs constricted in her throat. She had never seen this woman before, but the young girl instantly knew who she was. "Mom?Wait! Momm!"_

 _Lily jumped up from the porch swing, sobs constricted in her throat as she recognized the voice. "Mom! Wait! Momm!" Her feet hit the grass and she hardly felt the rocks as they bit into her feet. Lily ran down the path after her mother and stopped cold in her tracks. Instead of where the barn usually was, a wrought iron fence took its place. White mist swirled around the ground wrapped around Lily's legs, and she hugged her arms to her as a chill ran through her body and she suddenly wished for a jacket._

 _She looked back behind her to make sure her house was still there. It was, and the only light on was her bedroom window. She turned back to look at the huge Victorian gate that was now in front of her, and she attempted to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat._

 _As she was debating if she should open the gate or not, when the figure of her mother shimmered just a few feet from her . With shaking hands Lily pushed it open. With a creak and a groan, the gate opened and she stepped inside. Slowly she followed the dirt path that was also covered in mist, and she noticed that her bare feet made no sound on the dirt. She heard a noise behind her and she stopped, reluctantly turning around as her heart hammered in her chest. Her head whipped to the left as she heard the same sound from a different direction._

" _Who..who's there?"_

 _She heard another noise, almost like a low growl, coming directly behind her. Her breath caught in her lungs as she slowly turned. When she did, all sense of reasoning left her. Standing before her was a creature straight from the pits of hell itself. It was black in color, blending in to the darkness that surrounded it. The only thing she could see of these creature, were its eyes that glowed red as embers. A low growl came from within the creature's body and it took a step forward._

 _Lily took two quick steps back, her back coming to rest against a tree. She watched as the dog-like creature approached her, almost seeming to smile at her. When it came within inches of her face, it stopped and sat on its haunches. It cocked its head and looked at her, its eyes gleaming red._

" _This is your destiny Lily. This is what you are destined to become." The dog-like creature kept its glowing eyes on her, their color becoming lighter and lighter until they were amber._

 _Lily felt an intense burning in her veins and she looked down at her arms. A low mewling sound escaped her lips as her veins began to glow red. The light under her skin began to pulse in time with her heart beat, burning pain erupting through her body. And this hunger so strong it consumed her. The need for blood was so strong, she couldn't resist it. She let out a scream as she arched her body backwards, her arms stiff at her sides. Her body convulsed with the power that raced throughout her body._

/**/

Sam sat up in his bed trying to figure out what had startled him out of a dead sleep. He had been dreaming- _what the hell had he been dreaming about?_ The images were stolen from his mind the longer he sat there. With a defeated sigh, he threw the covers off his legs and placed his bare feet on the cold, wooden floor. Flashes of blue lit up his darkened window and he turned his head to see the quick flashes of lighting. Maybe that's what had woken him. A soft breeze filtered into the half-open door, the curtain moving along the invisible force. Sam walked over to the window and placed his hand on the ledge and looked out the window. The dark, night sky was lit up with flashes of lighting, but no sound of thunder. The storm was a few miles out, but with the increasing wind, it was coming this way.

With a creek, his bedroom opened and he stepped into the darkened hall, with great effort to hear any kind of noise in the house. Something as simple as a thunder storm was enough to waken him, no, it was something that was ingrained into his hunter's training. Then, he heard it; a small cry coming from where Lily's room was located.

As he placed his hand on the door knob, he heard another cry from inside the room. He flung open the door, half expecting to find some kind of "monster" in her room, but instead, she was asleep on the bed.

From the light in the hallway, he could see her face was screwed up, her hands clutching the yellow blanket that was covering her. Her hair was wet with sweat and her chest was heaving up and down. Sam didn't realize he had a gun in his hands, until he felt the cold metal pressed into his palms. He didn't even think about taking it out from the night stand, but there it was, pointed right at her. Sam carefull sat it on the dresser and walked to the bed.

"Lily," He whispered. He wanted to let her know he was there before he touched her, he didn't want to freak her out, but after a few minutes, he tried again."Hey, Lily."

She let out another scream, clearly in distress. "No...no..don't go Sam..please..."

"Hey," He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. What ever dream she was having, it was upsetting her. "Hey, I'm right here Lily. It's just a dream."

"Sam!" She sobbed and rolled over to face Sam. Her eyes flew open and she sprang up in bed, her eyes wild with fright. As Sam looked into her e he could have sworn he saw just a hint of amber mixing in with the blue, but that was crazy. Surely it was just the lighting. Her whole body was shaking as she collapsed into his arms. "Ohhh..." She let out the sob she had been holding inside of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam had his hands at his sides as she clung to him, not sure what to do or say. He had tried so hard to stay away from her, from touching her., but that all went away earlier when they had kissed. Suddenly, he felt an urge so strong he knew he could never deny it.

She raised her head up to look at him again, her eye wet with unreleased tears. "Yes." She reached up and touched his face, tracing the lines of his jaw.

Before they both knew what was happening, her lips pressed against his. Sam's breath hitched in his throat as she kissed him her lips so light against his. Her hands ran down his arm, resting her palms on his chest, feeling his heart drum against them. She broke the kiss long enough to gaze up into the scotch-colored eyes, dilated with his increasing lust. With her blue ones locked on his, she swung a leg over his lap, straddling him. Her bottom rested nicely against his groin and it caused him to take a deep breath. She kissed him, this time with a lot more urgency than before. He tried to sit up, but she took that as him protesting. Lily took her hands and pushed him down on the bed, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth. Sam closed his eyes, giving into the sensations she was causing.

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against his. His hands ran down the back of her hair, locking into place behind her neck. His breath was warm on her face, his nose touching hers, his swollen kissed lips lightly touching hers. "Lily..we...we..can't." His breath hitched in his throat again as he felt her shift on his lap. His hands left her neck and locked onto her hips, stopping her movements.

"Yes, we can Sam." Her voice pleaded with him as she stared at his lips, wanting them on her some more. "Please."

albums/k146/DeansAngel77/Dream%20a%20Little%20Dream/tumblr_mj5p8pNqBV1rt90fho1_500_

With a growl, Sam moved her off his lap, placing her back on the soft mattress. His strong arms held him up as he leaned down to kiss her, his long hair falling on her face, tickling her. With a smile, he kissed her again, quickly, then moved down her neck, moving the strap of her tank top down as he kissed the bare skin.

"Oh Sam," Lily sighed as he kissed her stomach, swirling his tongue along her belly button.

She closed her eyes as he disappeared under the sheets and with a moan, she balled the yellow sheets into her fists. She tired to concentrate on being quiet, knowing Dean's room was just on the other side of the wall. But the way Sam was sending her soaring, she knew it was a lost cause. Finally, with a long moan from her lips, she let Sam brand her as his.


	7. Chapter 7

_The feeling of cold metal against her skin made her eyes flutter open. She was on some sort of table. She raised her head up to find her arms were stretched above her head. Looking up she found that a black iron shackle locked her wrists in place. She tried to move the rest of her body, but her ankles were also held down by heavy straps._

 _She was not wearing what she went to bed in that night. A thin, white dress went to her knees, and she shuddered from the chill in the air. Something cold, almost metallic, touched her one calf and her body jerked in response. Her chest rose up and down as she felt something squeeze her middle and tickle her skin. She closed her eyes tight as the sensation ran its way around her body. A voice shook the room. "_ **Don't fight it Katie. This is your destiny. You are to become one of us** _."_

Sam took his hands and shook her gently. "Lily. Wake up. It's just a dream." He had woken up when her felt her thrashing next to him, woman's name on her lips as she pleaded for her to not go.

"Hey," Sam whispered into her ear, "I'm here, Lily." Sam leaned up on his arm as he turned her body to face him. "Lily..hey, wake up."

Lily's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up, colliding her head with Sam's. The two of them fell away from each other, both somewhat stunned. She broke from the shock of the impact and moved her feet against the sheets, trying to get herself up. She let out a small scream as his hand touched her arm and she shrunk back from the touch.

"Sam?" she asked as she realized who the hand belonged to. Her chest heaved up and down as her heart beat hard. Her eyes searched his, looking for some kind of answer. Slowly she reached out with her hand, stopping at his face as her fingers gently caressed his cheek.

He smiled as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips, and brushed back a piece of hair from her eyes. "You were dreaming." He kissed her closed eyes, her nose, then her lips again. He pulled back and noticed how dark her blue eyes were. Her pupils were open wide and he could have sworn he saw a bit of amber swirling among the blue. "W-who's Mary?"

"Mary?" Lily murmured as she closed her eyes again. It troubled Sam to see how truly out of it she was, almost as if she was still dreaming. "Mary.." She shook her head. "I can't describe her. But...but I can show you."

"Show me?" Sam looked at her puzzled as she rose up from the bed, placing her hands on his chest before she pushed him back onto the bed. "Lily..what?"

"Ssshh, Sam." She bent down to kiss him, her dark hair falling like a curtain around them. She slid her legs over his hips, sitting on his stomach. She moved her hips a bit as she kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. With a smack, she pulled from his lips, placing her forehead against his. "She comes to me. In dreams. I..I don't know who she is."

"Who?" Sam wrapped his arms around her, locking onto her back, holding her body to his. Warm, brown eyes searched hers, trying to figure out what Lily was trying to tell him.

"Close your eyes Sam." Lily closed hers as she felt his hands slowly rub up and down her back. "Do you see her?"

Sam was about to ask who Lily was referring to, but an image flashed onto his mind. A woman was standing in front of him, long blond hair, and a white night gown. The woman smiled at him as she slowly walked to him, her gown blowing softly at her ankles. _Sam_. Sam felt his heart racing as he recognized the woman; his mom. With a scream from her lips, she reached out her hand to him before bursting into a ball of flames.

Sam quickly sat up, knocking Lily onto the bed, his breathing was fast and hard as he looked at her. "W..what the hell was that?"

Lily picked up her head as her eyes widened with surprise. "Sam?" She tilted her head, looking at him, confusion on her face. "Sam? W-what happened?"

Sam's breathing quickened as he looked at the confusion on her face, her blue eyes wide. "Hey," He sat up, bringing her to him. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. His large hands moved onto her hips as he looked up at her. "You know I'm crazy about you right?" He pushed what just happened, to the back of his mind. He chalked it up to them both half asleep, dreaming of what happened. He knew that was stupid, and that it was much more, but he didn't want to think about any of that.. As he kissed her, her body moving on his, he knew something was not right. But he couldn't, no he _wouldn't_. He was not going to be like his dad, or his brother.

After they both came down from their high, they stayed together, her body wrapped around his, kissing her. In this moment, Sam had made up his mind. He was going to leave this life style and make one of his own. He would go to school, get a good job and bring Lily with him.

"Sam," Lily murmured against his collar bone, her lips sliding along the length. "I, I can't."

"Can't what?" He moved her hair back from her neck, kissing the bare skin.

She raised her head up, looking into his eyes. "We can't...you can't. You can't leave the lifestyle Sam."

Sam grabbed her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Yes I can Lily. And I will. I will come back for you. Just give me some time."

"Sam."

The door flung open and both Sam and Lily turned their head to see Dean, a very awkward look on his face. "Uh...Sam...might wanna get dressed."

/**/

Dean opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light that shone through his half-open curtains, his head pounding. He closed his eyes, hearing the rushing of blood in his ears, cursing himself for drinking so damn much. He had no choice in that matter, because the noises that were coming from the other side of his wall, would not let him sleep. For four, agonizing hours, he could hear her moans, her sighs and her cries. IT seemed that the noises would go on all night long, but an hour before the sun rose, the noises finally stopped.

As he lay there trying to get back to sleep, Dean realized that wasn't going to happen. With a frustrated sigh, he slapped the mattress and stood up from the bed. He paused as heard the throaty rumble of an engine, and the crunch of gravel. Confused, he walked to the window, pulled back the lace curtains to see the sun glinting off the windshield of a black, classic, lifted truck.

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispered as he let the curtain fall back into place. He quickly grabbed his jeans, hopping on one leg then the other as he slid them over his hips. He opened his door as he walked out into the hallway. "Sammy!"

He slid the black shirt over his head as he opened the door, not expecting the scene before him. They were both sitting up on the bed, their naked limbs entwined around each other, kissing. Before he looked away, Dean got a glimpse of a full breast with dusky colored nipples "Uh, Sam, you might want to get dressed. Dad and Bobby just pulled in."

As Dean shut the door, Sam moved Lily off of him grabbing his clothes from the bed. She pulled the sheets to her as she watched him get dressed, seeing the stress on his face. "Sam..." Her voice hitched in her throat, swallowing the lump.

He looked at her as he opened the door, quickly shutting it tight behind him. His longs legs took him down the hallway, down the creaky stairs, following the founds of voices coming from the kitchen. Sam slowly walked into the room, seeing Dean hugging their dad. When John Winchester pulled away, he noticed Sam standing in the doorway.

"Hey son, you all packed?"

"No." Sam straightened up his tall frame as John glared at him, his eyes dark with his anger. "I'm..I'm staying here."

John snorted as he walked over to the table where a over stuffed army bag sat. John opened up the bag, examining the contents that were inside. "Like hell you are! I need you on a hunt Sam."

"No, you need Dean, not me."

"Sam," Dean quickly stepped between his dad and his brother, easily seeing the warning signs. For the past year, since Sam sprouted up in height, he began to stand up to John. Several shouting matches ensued, always ending with John storming out of the motel rooms. "Come on Sam. What the hell are you doing, huh?"

"Screw it Dean," Sam's jaw clenched in anger as he glared at his dad, "I will not be his good little solider anymore Dean. That may be your kinda thing, but it ain't mine!'

"Enough!"Everyone jumped as Bobby slammed his palms on the table, making everyone jump. "I will have no more of this fightin' in my house! Ya hear me?" Bobby moved his eyes to the door frame to see Sam still standing there, his eyes filling with tears. "Sam, you will head upstairs, you will pack your things and you will go with your brother and your dad."

"Bobby..." Sam's voice was silenced as he felt an hand slid along his arm. He turned his head to see Lily, a small smile on her face.

"Sam, it's okay." Her blue eyes roamed along the kitchen, fixing on Dean for just a second, before she turned her attention on the older man. John Winchester was a very handsome older man. The beard on his face was peppered with white and black, his sharp features were lined with wrinkles, his skin tanned. He was a hunter. Lily wasn't sure how she knew this, but if the Winchesters were to stay, her life would end at the hands of John Winchester.

"Lily." Sam turned to watch her walk back down the hallway, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces. His face screwed up in anger as he walked over to his father, his frame level with his dad's. "I will never forgive you for this."

"I don't know why you're so pissed off over a girl Sam. You know you can find another one."

"I am pissed off!" Sam raised his finger as he pointed it in John's face. "I am pissed off because you don't know who I am anymore Dad! You don't give a rat's ass about what I wanna do. I"m tired of this life dad, all I want is a normal life."

"Our normal life," John's eyes slid black, his anger was becoming dangerous. "Ended the day your mother died Sam. All that girl will ever be to you Sam is a death sentence got it?"

"Screw you," Sam spat. He took his hands and shoved John backwards as he stormed out of the kitchen and up the steps to grab his bag. When he reached the bedroom, Lily was no where to be seen. He looked for her as Dean and John packed up the _Impala;_ around the maze of cars, down by the creek, but she was no where to be seen.

From the oak tree that sat up against the house, Lily perched on the high branch, watching as Sam looked for her. She wanted to jump down and run to him, take his hand and run away, far, far away. Never to be seen or heard from again. With tears streaming down her face, she watched as Sam slid into the backseat as the _Impala_ drove out of the salvage yard.


	8. Chapter 8

_**December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2001; Jody's house, Sioux Falls, South Dakota**_

The weeks after Sam left, Lily kept a constant vigil on the phone, hoping, and wishing he would call her. When weeks turned into months, she went to live with Jody. After becoming busy with his hunting, Bobby could no longer care for Lily. Plus, the seasoned hunter wanted a better life for Lily, with the hopes of finishing school.

When months turned into a year, Lily's vision and nightmares were there still, but after much practice and several nose bleeds later, she was finally able to control them. She recognized the headaches that came right before her visions, and when it was time to sleep, well, she had a cure for that. By being in control for the first time in her life, she learned what it meant to be a normal teenager. She joined the cheer leading squad, and began dating the football captain. She became prom queen, and her academics scores were through the roof allowing for a bright future. By pretending that everything was normal again, Jody laid off the questions. She pushed Sam out of her mind, finding it easy to block anything pertaining to him.

Now, four months into her 17th year, Lily stood in front of a mirror clouded with condensation. She took her hand, raked back the moisture and looked at the reflection staring back at her. It had been three years since she last saw Dean or Sam, and Lily had changed. Her dark hair hung down her back, skimming the top of her lower back. The right side of her hair was plaited with tiny breads, held together by a small tie. Her crystal blue eyes were lined with black, her full lips colored with red. Her body had filled out in her hips, but her waist was small. Her best feature, from her current boyfriend, was her amazing rack. She wasn't the normal skinny girl and guys loved that about her.

As she stared at her naked body in the mirror, a light knock sounded on the other side of the door. "Lily..can you come down for a minute please? I need some help in the kitchen."

She turned away from her reflection and picked up a pair of jeans off the sink and slid them over her hips. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." She zipped up the jeans, slid on the purple bra, clasping it in the back. She slid on a skin tight black tank top, then a blue and black flannel shirt, leaving it up open. She opened the door, warm mist floating along the floor as she walked on the wood, her bare feet quiet.

As she decended the stairs, she noticed the fireplace was lit, covering in white lights. A large Christmas tree sat near the bay window, the lights twinkling with the orange flames. The smells of chicken roasting in the oven made her stomach growl as she walked along the hallway to the back of the house, where the kitchen was located

"Damn, Jody. It smells delicious..in..here..

Sitting at the table, a glass of amber liquid in a tumbler, was Dean. He was the first one that Lily saw, because he was in her line of sight. He had been in mid drink when she walked into the room and he immediately spit it back into the glass as he noticed how much Lily had changed, she was almost unrecognizable, but one thing hadn't change, those beautiful blue eyes.

. /tumblr_m1q9ftHXVR1qc3759o1_r1_

"Lily?" Dean scooted back his chair as he stumbled to rise from his feet. His eyes roamed a tight, curvy body, and full breasts under that tank top, a smirk started on his lips until he saw Jody glaring at him. She took a moment to check Dean out, before turning her attention to Sam. Three years had been kind to the older Winchester brother.

At the mention of her name, Sam's eyes snapped up from the book he had been reading to see Lily standing just inside the kitchen, a shocked look on her face. She hadn't been told they had been coming, the shock on her face told Sam that much. Could he blame her for not wanting to see him? After all the promises he made?

Lily turned to look at Jody who was plating mashed potatoes onto a huge serving platter. "What are _they_ doing here?" She gritted her teeth together as she shot daggers at Dean, then at Sam.

"They are our guests, young lady," Jody pointed to the table with the serving spoon. Jody placed the platter of chicken in Lily's hands as she grabbed the potatoes. "Sit. Now!"Lily put a hand on her full hips, huffed something under breath and slid out a chair, ignoring Dean's clumsy attempt at pulling one out of her. "Their dad called me and asked if they could stay here for a while-sit!"

Lily had slid back her chair, prepared to storm out of the room, wanting to get away from the Winchesters. She was half-way up when Jody pointed at her. She slowly sat back down, picked up her fork and stabbed at her chicken. "what about a motel?"

"It's my house young lady," Jody handed Dean the platter that was filled with quartered chicken, which he accepted with a huge smile. "There is plenty of room."

Lily kept her eyes on her plate, taking small bites here and there. She could feel his eyes on hers and she wanted to scream at him to just stop it, to just leave her alone, but she kept quiet. She listened to the small talk between Jody and the boys; Dean even going out of his way to include Lily, but she would only answer with a quick shrug of her shoulders or a _I Don't Know._

Sam knew there was something different about Lily, she was no longer that shy girl he knew three years ago. Instead, she seemed moodier, angrier, the smile long gone out of her eyes.

"Can I be done?" Lily placed her fork beside her half-eaten plate. "I have a date." Since the first time she sat down in the chair, she looked up across the table at Sam. The shock on his face was the exact reaction she wanted from him.

"A..a date?" Dean scrunched up his face as he looked across the table at Lily. "With who?"

"None of your business, that's who." Lily slid back the chair as she stood up, grabbed her plate and walked it over to the sink.

Jody let out a defeated sigh as Lily threw the plate into the sink, the knife and plate clattering against the porcelain. Sam tracked her with his eyes as Lily stormed out of the kitchen, then settled on Sam, giving him a sad smile. "She's just a little shocked seeing you guys. She'll come around."

/**/

Sam and Dean had been traveling with their father for several months, forced to stay at crappy motel after motel. The beds with the sagging mattress were always two inches too short, forcing his feet to hang over the bed. Sam was more than pleased to open the guest bedroom to see the queen sized bed. But despite sleeping on the most comfortable bed he had ever been in, Sam tossed and he turned. After several hours of flipping onto his side, his stomach, and then his back, Sam turned his head to look at the clock on the desk near the door. _2:30 a.m._ He didn't want to admit to himself, but Sam had been waiting to hear Lily come home.

He found his jeans neatly draped across the back of the chair, the buckle clinking as he slid them over his hips. He took the white tee shirt, sliding it over his lean frame as he he opened the door, his bare feet treading silently along the hard wood floor. He passed the room Dean was staying in, pausing to hear his brothers snores. A quick peek in the room across from Dean's, had proved that Lily had not come home yet.

The living room downstairs was dark and quiet as he slowly walked with his hands out in front of him, not familiar with Jody's house. He let out a groan as his shin painfully found the coffee table. He bent down, rubbing the sore, grimacing at the shooting pain. His long fingers found the remote placed on the middle of the table, and sat down on the couch. He found the power button and flipped on the TV, his features illuminated by the soft bluish glow of the screen.

He settled into the cushions, flipping through the channels, stopping as a movie popped onto the screen. _Indiana Jones:Raiders of the Lost Ark._ That had been playing that night, the night Lily snuggled against him, her head gently placed on his shoulder. He was shocked when he felt her fingers lace through his, feeling a little bit happy. A marathon had been playing, so they settled in to watch it, both falling asleep.

He was brought out of the past as a low rumble vibrated the living room where headlights flashed into the living room, glinting off the glass of the entertainment center. Sam paused the television as he slowly got up from the couch, walking over to the bay window. He reached his hand behind the tree, and pulled back the yellow curtain.

A black, lifted Chevy truck, with just the parking lights on, was sitting in the driveway. Sam could hear the loud voices as the passenger door was flung open, and Lily hoped out of the truck, slamming the door. With a squeal of tires, the truck backed out of the driveway, and sped down the street. Sam sat back down on the couch, waiting for Lily to come inside the house.

Sam watched the clock in the corner and when it hit twenty minutes, he decided he needed to see where she had disappared. From the so unds coming from that truck, a nasty fight had happened. He unlocked the wooden door, the hings let out a rustyy whine as he stepped out onto the porch. A smell coming from his right made him turn his head to see Lily was sitting on the porch swing. A flick let him see her face as she held it to a joint that was hanging from her mouth.

"Kinda cold out here."

HE heard a snort as Lily exhaled. "What? You waitin' up for me?"

"I..uh..couldn't sleep." He shifted on his feet as he pointed to the swing. "May I?"

"Free country, ain't it?" She flicked the lighter against the joint and took in a huge breath. She held it for a few seconds before slowly letting her breath out, smoke billowed around her face.

"Everything okay Lily?" Sam slowly next to her as he watched her take another hit. "Is..that pot?"

"So what if it is, Sam? Uh? Gonna run up there and tell Jody." She snapped at him as she tucked the lighter into the pocket of her coat. She leaned back into the swing, kicking her feet up on the porch rail.

"Lily," Sam reached over and put his large hand on her knee, "This isn't you. Smoking pot? Come on Lily."

"What the hell do you know!" Lily swung her legs off the rail, brushed Sam's hand off her knee and stood up from the swing. "IT's been three years Sam. Three years! How in the hell would you even know what's me anymore?"

"Lily," He stood up from the swing trying to grab her arm, but she shoved him away.

"Get away from me Sam. You can't just show up after three years and expect everything to be back the way it was."

"Listen..Lily."

"No!" Lily turned to face him, her bottom lip trembled as she stretched her head up to look at him. _Damn did he get taller?_ "You listen _Sam._ I waited for you. I felt like such a fool, but I believed you. I believed you that you would come back for me. I waited Sam."

"Sure looks like you did!" Sam felt the anger course through him as he pointed to the street. "Sure as hell looked like you waited!"

"Screw you Sam. What the hell do you know? Huh? I tried to get on with my life. I tried to forget you."

. /tumblr_m48v02aMn81r6ttmdo2_ #sam%20winchester%20puppy%20eyes

Sam sucked in his breath as he squared his shoulders. "Okay, fine." He moved his jaw back and forth as he watched her walk to the door. "But tell me this, Lily. Are you still having the nightmares? The visions?"

Lily turned from the door, her hand on the door knob, her bottom lip shaking. "That part of is over between us Sam, got it? I've learned a long time ago, that you Winchesters are only out for revenge."

Sam let out a shaky breath as Lily closed the door behind her, sitting down on the swing in a huff. He propped his feet up on the rails, deep in thought. He must have fallen asleep, because Jody woke him up several hours later, blinking against the bright morning sun. He stiffly rose to his feet as a black and red blanket tumble to the floor boards.

/***/

Jody walked int the kitchen to see Sam sitting at the table, a blue ceramic mug between his large hands, and his eyes were on the outside patio, watching the light snow flakes collect on the ground. "Weather says it's a good chance for a white Christmas. You guys came at the right time."

Sam looked from the patio to see Jody at the coffee pot, pouring herself a stearming, hot cup. He half-smiled as she pulled a chair out from across his and sit down. "That's..uh..pretty cool."

"Mmmhmmm." Jody hummed as she placed the mug to her lips, cooling it off with her breath. "So Sam, I'm gonna be honest here." She sighed and sat the mug on the table, looking at Sam. "It's Lily. She's, uh still having nightmares. I hear her at night, screaming. But, she's shut down on me. It's taking a toll on her. She's angry all the damn time. She's been in trouble at school, skipping classes. I think there is a reason you're here Sam."

Sam snorted and sadly shook his head as he continued to watch the snow fall from the sky. "Lily doesn't seem to want me here."

"But I do." Jody reached over and placed her hand on Sam's that was cupping the mug. "I need you to look after her. You and Dean. Please. Get her to talk to you. Earn her trust against Sam. I know you still love her." She smiled at Sam as a blush began to creep along his neck, spearing across his ears, and his cheek. "And I know for a fact that she does as well." With that, she slapped her hands on the table. "Say, why don't we head in to town? Run some errands." She pointed to the ceiling. "Let the sleeping beauties rest."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

/***/

Green eyes slowly blinked open as the owner found himself staring up at a ceiling. He blinked back the blurriness and let out a husky moan as he felt his head pound in time to the music that was blaring outside his took Dean several minutes of laying there, before he remembered what put him in such a stooper.

After the awkward dinner, and when Lily stormed off with some guy, Dean had walked down to the nearest gas station, purchased a twenty four pack of the cheapest beer that had, and drank himself into a stupor.

He threw the covers off of him as he found his jeans by the chair. As he opened the door he slid the black tee shirt over his head and followed the music down the stairs, to where the garage door was located. With his hand on the doorknob, he paused as he heard the song playing.

 **Mama told me when I was young**

 **"Come sit beside me, my only son**

 **And listen closely to what I say**

 **And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"**

Dean pushed open the garage door and stepped inside the dusty garage. As he walked through the beams of sunlight, he noticed the back end of a dusty blue _Charger.._ The music was coming through the speakers and he trailed his hand along the body as he heard a loud _Clank!._ Seconds later it was followed up a **Son of a Whore!**

Dean walked up to the front, where he saw a pair of denim clad legs hanging out of the engine compartment of the car. His eyes roamed up her legs to her ass. The white tank top she was wearing had slid up and let him see the bottom tip of her tattoo. Dean was very thankful that the garage was warm enough to allow for the lack of clothing.

"That's, uh, some colorful language."

A scream echoed under the hood and seconds later a head whipped up, smacking on the roof. Blue eyes glared at him as Lily hoped out from under the car. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She muttered as she took a grease covered hand and rubbed her head.

Dean had a moment to look at her and he had to smile at the sight. Her tank top had slid down just a bit letting him see the top of a blue lacy bra. Her cheeks were smeared with grease and her hair was piled up on top of her head. "Hey, Sorry." In his head, he mentally counted how old Lily was, before a smile spread across his face.

After the fight with Sam, Lily was a little annoyed at how mad she was. She had blocked everything about Sam; the way his long hair brushed his eyes, the scotch color always fixed on her, to the way his lean muscular frame taunted her. She had tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She was keyed up, and she knew what would calm her down. Working on her car.

Lily turned from the man with the piercing green eyes and leaned back into the engine. A serious of moans and pants along with some more colorful language, had Dean leaning beside her.

"Here let me try."

She glared at him for a minute, wondering if she should trust him with a car she had saved up for two years. She let out a sigh and dropped the wrench into his out stretched hand. She leaned back, crossing her arms across her chest. 'You better not fuck up my car."

"Relax Darlin'," Dean winked at her as he maneuvered his hand in between the engine.

She watched him work. She couldn't help but noticed his biceps, how the muscles flexed as he worked the wrench and the way his tongue poked between his lips. After a few minutes, he stood up from the engine, a smile beaming on his face. "You're welcome." He handed the wrench back to her.

Lily looked at the wrench resting in her hands, then up at Dean. "If this is some kind of plot to get me to talk to you, forget Winchester. Got it?"

Dean raised up his hands as he took the dirty rag from the hood, leaned up against the frame and began to wipe off his hands. "No worries, Darlin',' He drawled as he watched her shift uncomfortable on her feet. From this angle, her dark hair was parted over her right and she self-consciously swiped it behind her ear, letting Dean see the red welt.

"What the hell is that?" He lifted his body off the frame. He grabbed Lily's hand as she went to cover her face back up, stopping her. "Lily. What is that?"

"It's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't!" Dean fired back.

"Like hell it is!" Lily threw the wrench down into the tool box where it clattered against the other tools. "The minute it stopped being your business, is when you left!" Her blue eyes grew dark as her anger intensified. She felt the pressure behind her head as she suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy. She closed her eyes, slowly counting to ten before opening them, thankful it had stopped.

"Hey, come on now. You don't know the half of it."

They both turned their heads as the garage door opened and Jody poked her head inside to see Lily and Dean against the car. She gave Dean a curious look as she smiled at Lily. "Hey, can you come in and help with the groceries."

"Fine, what ever." Lily brushed her hair across her face as she brushed past Jody to see Sam standing in the kitchen, taking several items out of the bags.

He looked up when he heard a door shut to see Lily standing near the fridge, not looking at him. She walked over to a brown bag, unloading the items onto the counter. She paused as she looked at them, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She turned her head to see Sam was looking at her with that damn puppy dog eyes of his. She held his gaze for a minute, as she turned back her task, trying to get him out of her head.

But, much to her anger, she was failing.


	9. Chapter 9

_She hunched over in pain as her bloodied left hand grabbed her stomach, and she crumpled over as her breaths came in gasps. Searing, hot pain flashed through her body as she lifted her head to look at the man that was standing on the porch. His amber eyes glowed in the inky blackness._

" _W..who," She coughed against the strong, acidic mist that swirled around her like a fog. "Who are you?"_

" _Let's just say I'm a family friend," the man chuckled as he stepped off the stairs. "I can make the pain go away, Lily. All you have to do is give in."_

" _Never." She groaned against the pain zipping along her body. The ache in her head pounded in time with her heartbeat, and it felt as if it would explode at any minute._

" _You are starting to crave it, Lily Rose. It feels like you are going to die if you don't have it, doesn't it?" By this point he was standing next to her, staring at her with those yellow, almost snake-like eyes. "Am I right?"_

 _A damp sweat broke out along her body as she tried to remain upright. Lily felt her knees buckle and she collapsed to the dirt. She had no strength left to keep her head from bending to her chest, her dark hair fell around her face. She closed her eyes and as she let her mind open, the world swam around her as she felt her mind searching for him._ _ **Sam!**_

She sat up in bed, her chest heaving as her eyes frantically searched the room she was in, almost expecting to see the man with the yellow eyes standing above her, but her room was empty. The red glow of her alarm clock showed that it was past seven-thirty in the morning. She wasn't sure what woke her, if it was her dream, or something else, but the world seemed...different somehow.

She lay there in the quiet, hearing the voices down below her, letting her know that everyone but her was up at this hour. Maybe that's what had woken her. With a groan, she rolled over onto her side, gasping as pain shot through her side, all the way up to her shoulder. Yesterday had really taken its toll on her.

She slowly walked across the room where her study desk was located, and switched on the small lamp. With a grimace, she pulled up the ends of her tank top, looking at herself in the full length mirror. She sucked in a breath as she looked at the huge bruise that was on her right side. It started below her hip bone, across her ribs, to where her collar bone was located. She gingerly touched her ribs, wincing at the soreness, but they weren't broken, thank god for that.

She slid the top back down her body as she approached the window and yanked open the curtain, seeing for herself why everything seemed different. During the night, it had snowed at least a foot, the world transformed into a sparking white wonderland. Despite her crummy mood, a smile played across her lips. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't suck, unlike her other ones.

Holidays with Jack and Sally were non existent. There were no stockings hung up by the fireplace, no presents, no huge dinner. Instead, she and her foster brother, Chris, were left by their selves as their foster parents went to a local bar and drank until one or two in the morning. Chris was a few years older than her, so he would bring it on himself to scrounge up what little food they had and make a dinner for the two of them, which usually consisted of macaroni and cheese with hot dogs. Not by all means gourmet, but to Lily, it meant the world. With a sad sigh, she let the curtains fall back into place.

She opened her drawer, grabbed a hooded sweatshirt, slid it over her tank top and proceeded to walk downstairs. As she stood on the bottom step her hand resting on the banister, a deep husky laugh came from the kitchen.

"Dean Winchester! You better not be touching that turkey! You'll get worms!" Jody and Sam were sitting on the couch, wrapped presents on their laps and near the feet.

"You know I love me some turkey!" Dean slapped his hands, rubbing them together as he walked back into the living room. He was in mid step when he looked up to see Lily. His eyes did a quick sweep of her body, very disappointed that she had on a pair of baggy blue pajama bottoms and a red sweatshirt. "Well...Merry Christmas Lily."

Lily gave him a smile as her eyes flicked over to the couch to see that Sam was looking at her. Jody got up and she gestured to the spot next to Sam. "Here, sit here!"

Lily wanted to protest, because if she sat down, her ribs would scream with pain and then everyone would know her little secret. She felt a hand on her back to see that Dean was pushing her towards the couch. "Hurry! Sit!"

Lily hesitated for just a brief second before gingerly sitting on the couch, her back straight as an arrow. Sam and Jody were too busy passing out gifts, so they didn't really see the fleeting look of pain on Lily's face. But the person sitting in the black leather recliner did.

"You okay Banks?"

Lily looked over at the recliner to see Dean looking at her, his brows furrowed into confusion. "Yeah..I'm fine..just..uh..huge crick in my neck." She quickly looked down at her lap, trying to not see how Dean's green eyes studied her as if he was trying to see if she was lying or not.

She didn't look over in Dean's direction the rest of the morning, which they spent opening gifts. Jody had gone all out this year, pleased that, for once, she had a full house. Sam was pleased that he got several books from Jody, several shirts and jeans. When Sam looked over in the direction of Lily, she returned his gaze for a second, and then turned away, but not before she gave him a hint of a smile.

/**/

To say dinner was awkward, was an understatement. It was quiet in the dining room, the only sounds was the clinking of silverware against the ivory plates as the occupants scooped up mashed potatoes, gravy and ham. Jody slowly ate as she watched the looks Lily and Sam were giving each other, then noticed that Dean was watching as well, the muscles in his jaw ticked as he slowly ate his meal.

Lily could feel Dean's eyes on her, and it bothered her so much that she finally threw her fork on her plate, pushed back her chair and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Jody cleared her throat as she took the cream colored napkin, wiping her mouth as she pointed a finger at Lily, then to her empty chair. "We aren't done here."

"Well I am." Lily fired back. She looked over at Sam, then Dean as she heard them both draw in a breath. "I'm going out."

Despite her anger, Jody kept the smile on her face, feeling her mouth trembling. "Lily, please sit down. You are not going out and that is that. You are grounded."

"You can't ground me!" Lily huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest, feeling her cheeks growing hot under Dean's constant stare. "If he gest to go out, then so can I!" She pointed a finger at Dean.

"The difference, is he's not 17 and he doesn't sneak around."

The room was quiet as Lily stood there, her arm crossed across her chest, her face clenching in anger as she stared Jody down. "You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do."

Jody sucked in her breath as she held her gaze towards Lily. She slowly turned her head to both Dean and Sam who were starting at Jody. "Boys, why don't you clear the table."

Dean clenched his jaw as he stared at Lily, then slowly turned his head to look at Sam. "Come on Sam."

.

Sam shot a glance at Lily who's face was red with anger. He wasn't sure where all this fire had come from, but he could sense it was consuming her soul. He wasn't even sure how he knew this, but it was something he felt. He quickly grabbed a few plates as he hurried into the kitchen, the loud voices following him through the threshold. Dean quickly cleared the table and was right behind Sam who was at the sink placing the dishes into the hot soapy water. Both brothers were quiet as the argument could be heard coming from the living room. In all the years they had known Jody no matter how angry she was, Sam and Dean had never once heard her raise her voice. They could hear the waver in Jody's voice as she laid into Lily.

"You are not going out, do you hear me? You're grounded. Lying to me, sneaking out at all hours of the night and to top it off you're failing in school! No mam you are to march yourself up those stairs, do you hear me?"

"You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do." Lily shouted back. "I'm almost 18 and as soon as I am, I'm out of here!"

Dean was at the sink, his back turned towards Sam, when that bomb was dropped. He let out a hoarse _sonofabitch_ and slammed a plate into the sudsy water. He turned around to see Sam holding two glasses, grumbling something as he brushed past him. When Dean entered the living room, he was just in time to hear the front door slam and Jody was standing near the couch, her body turned away from him. When she turned around, her eyes were filling with tears. She looked at Dean and without saying a word, slowly walked up the stairs.

Sam placed an ivory plate into the drying rack, noticing it was way too quiet in the house. After the door had slammed and Dean stormed out of the kitchen, Sam wanted to let things cool off a bit before he confronted Lily. Her behavior was troubling him and he knew he had to do with more than just him leaving her. With a long sigh, he dried his large hands off on the blue dish towel and walked away from the sink full of dishes, those could wait another day.

"Dean?" The living room was empty as Sam walked into the room, wondering where everyone had gone to. A few seconds later, that question was answered when Sam heard the deep rumbles of the Impala. He walked to the window, pulled back the white curtain to see the red tail lights of the classic car as it disappeared down the road. "Some Christmas this turned out to be." With a frown, Sam let the curtains fall from his hands, walked to the couch and sat down in a huff. As he grabbed the remote, he racked his brain on how to confront Lily, and if he even should.

/****/

"If you're not ready for this, we can just leave."

Lily had been sitting in the passenger seat of the huge black truck for what seemed like hours. She could feel the heavy weight of the knife that was carefully placed in the inside pocket of her leather jacket, the handle rubbing up against her sore ribs. The heaviness was comforting to her, letting her know that she had some kind of defense. But was it enough? She had no idea what was waiting for her in that bar, all part of her training.

She turned her head to see the man that was sitting in the driver's seat, his hand propped up on the door, his finger impatiently drumming on the steering wheel.

By sheer chance, she had met Trenton just a year ago in this very bar. She was trying to get a drink from the bartender, trying to sweet talk a drink out of him, when he sat next to her. He saved the day when he vouched for her and the two of them bonded over several glasses of cheap whiskey. A few hours later, she found herself in his bed, having the worst sex of her life, but she did it because she needed answers. She knew he was a hunter, he reeked of one, the leather jacket a dead give away. She knew that tucked deep inside the inner pocket was a weapon of some sort. After going to bed with him several times, she asked him to train her, show her how to be a hunter, but it didn't come cheap. She became a pawn to him, a release for his sexual tension. Their was nothing romantic about their union, he was always rough with her. He would hit her into her submission if she didn't do what he wanted to her, and she always left in tears. This was not the life she wanted, but revenge was pulling her down a dark path.

"No...I..I want to do this."

"Hmmm, that's my good girl." Trenton moved across the seat, grabbed her head and forcefully kissed her, his hand painfully on her right breast, squeezing the tender flesh. He moved his mouth to her ear, and she almost gagged from the smell of his sour breath. "Do a good job, little girl, and I'll fuck you so good tonight." Lily almost laughed at that statement, but she knew if she did, a punch to the face would be her punishment.

Lily couldn't get out of the truck fast enough as she quickly opened the door and hopped out of the lifted truck. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she slowly walked across the pavement, clearing her mind, getting into the hunters frame of mind.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the doorknob, hearing the loud music that was coming from within the bar. She stood there, looking at the neon sign as it flickered off and on, and she could hear the pounding of her heart. She could feel Trenton's eyes on her, knowing she had to do this, or there would be hell to pay.

She dipped her head down, summoning the courage to push open that door. She squared her shoulders, threw open the door and stepped inside the bar. Once she did, she immediately regretted her decision.

Every head turned as she walked inside the smoke filled room. If a per-verbal record had been playing, you would of heard the record scratch as she slowly made her way to the bar, feeling her courage waver.

How in the hell did the Winchesters make this look so easy?

She reached the bar and slowly sat down on the red, leather chair. "S..scotch please."

The bartender eyed her, his dark eyes locking on her face for a moment, than swept down to her figure. He took a moment to check out the low dip of her tank top and the cleavage it held underneath. "I'm gonna need to see some ID."

Lily sized him up, he was a man after all and all men had needs. She knew she was beautiful and had what they all craved: tits and ass. She smiled as she leaned up against the bar, making a point to show off one of those assets, seeing him take the bait. "Oh... this is the best compliment I've had all day, let me tell you." She laughed as she flipped her hair back, thrusting out her chest a little bit more. "I've had such a rotten day. My car broke down." Lily made it a point to set her wallet on the bar, rummaging through the compartments. "Oh...damn...I must have left my license at the mechanics. Shoot..and I need a drink...like really bad."

:

The bartender smiled at her as he swept her breasts again, running a tongue over his lips. The mans' pot belly, thinning hair, and tobacco stained teeth, made her shudder with disgust. She felt the bile rise in her throat as she saw the lust shine in his eyes. "Well..can't say no to a lady in need." He reached under the bar, producing a glass, and set it in front of her. "Want to keep a tab open?"

Lily slid a credit card across the scratched surface, keeping the smile on her face. Her insides where shaking, and she hoped the bartender didn't notice how truly nervous she was. She uttered a _thank you_ as she took the sepia colored liquid between her fingers. As she took a sip, she looked up over the bar to see the opaque mirror that let her see the patrons behind her. She noticed two, very large men, had taken a seat just a few tables behind her and they were watching her. She let out a breath as she took a sip of the liquid, feeling the burn as it slid down her throat. As she felt the eyes on her, she silently wished that she had clued in on Dean about this.

She paused, the glass to her lips, as that though entered her mind. _Why Dean? Why not Sam?_ She knew the reason as soon as she asked it, Dean was more skilled at this kind of thing. Sam was more into the books, the research, but Dean was the true hunter. Lily knew this about him when she watched him walk through the house. The way his muscles rippled under his shirt, the way his eyes always were scoping out the room, the instinct was bred into him. She closed her eyes and took a huge breath, and signaled the bartender for another glass.

She looked up into the mirror to see that one of the guys had gotten up from the table and walked over to the jukebox. His massive size intimated Lilly, he had a good 200lbs on her. She had to outsmart him some how, there was no way she could take him down on her own. This is where her sexuality kicked into full gear. The ones that were twice her size (being five foot two and 100lbs soaking yet made that very easy), she seduced them. That was one thing Trenton taught her. Men or women, it didn't matter, they all thrived on one thing; sex.

Instead of spending some time at the jukebox, the man walked out of the bar, his large hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. She felt the fear creep up inside of her as she slowly followed him out of the door. She stopped to see that the black truck was still in the same parking spot, just across from the bar, under a dim street light. It was too dark to make out if Trenton was in the vehicle or not, and she prayed he was. She was going to need some help on this one.

When she turned around, she was forced to the ground, the air whooshed out of her lungs as she painfully hit the cement, watching her attacker run into the dark alleyway. IT took a few seconds before Lily could get to her feet, her already injured ribs screamed out in pain, stealing the precious air from her lungs.. When she entered the darkened space behind the bar, the man was gone. She sighed and put a hand on her slim hips.

"Son of a bitch!"

She was about to walk way, tell Trenton that she had failed another one, prepared for his wrath. The punishments of her failures were always so severe. It would lead to her being tied to a bed, subjected to all kinds of l torture. Sometimes, just for the hell of it, he would bring in other hunters and let them take out their sexual frustrations on her.

She was prepared for all of this, when a strong hand clamped over her mouth, and another one around her waist, dragging her backwards into the alleyway. She kicked with her legs, trying to make contact with her attackers shins, her ribs screaming in pain at the movement. When the screaming didn't seem to help, she opened her mouth and bite down on the hand that was against her mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" A husky voice barked. The hand let go of her waist, giving her the edge. She spun around, placed her foot on her attacker's chest pushing him into the wall. There was a clatter of metal on the pavement as something heavy fell to the ground. "What the hell?"

Lily was in shock as she saw the man standing against the wall, holding his ribs. "Dean?" Her confusion quickly turned to anger as she realized the situation. "Are you following me?"

"Did..you know that was a demon you were trailing?"

Lily put her hands on her hips and glared up at Dean. "NO shit? I had no idea." She turned from Dean to walk away from him and hopefully find Trenton. She knew how he felt about the Winchesters.

Dean grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You could have been killed. Like your boyfriend."

Lily slowly turned around as she saw the look on Dean's face. "What did you do to him?"

"It's not what I did to him, sweetheart. It's what those black eyed sons of bitches did to him. The whole bar was crawling with them, or did he not tell you that."

"NO..." Lily felt her body become numb and she wrapped her arms around herself. "No..he...he..didn't."

Dean bent down and picked up the knife he had dropped when Lily attacked him. "There is a lot you don't know Sweetheart. Your boyfriend sent you into the lion's den." He turned his head and tilted to a bit, listening to see if someone was coming. "Come with me."

Lily yanked her hand back as Dean reached for her. "I am not going anywhere with you."

"Listen to me good, " Dean quickly walked up to her, making her take a step back. "There will be more of them coming and unless you want to be in the middle of it, then I suggest you listen to me."

All Lily could do was nod as Dean slowly led her to the Impala. She glanced a look at the truck, wondering if what Dean told her was the truth. But then again, Dean would never lie to her. She slowly slid into the passenger seat, wincing, feeling the pain zip along her spine. The car didn't start up right away and Lily turned her head to see that Dean was glaring at her.

"You owe me an explanation Sweetheart. And we ain't going home until you tell me everything."


	10. Chapter 10

****WARNING:*****

Smut, voyeurism, masturbation

She couldn't handle the silence.

Not a word had been said between the two of them since she got into his car. He had glanced over to her, his eyes boring a hole into her soul, the right side of his face ticked. He shook his head, started up the powerful engine, cranked up the radio and peeled out of the parking lot. He was pissed, she could tell, and Dean Winchester pissed was a very scary sight. With Sam, at least he told you how you were feeling, with Dean, he just bottled it up inside of him, until he exploded. That was something she didn't want to see.

Now, here she sat in the passenger seat, the powerful car speeding down the dark highway, a case of beer between him and her. He had stopped a few minutes ago to pick up this case of beer and a sack of food.

"Dean..." She began but he silenced her with a dangerous look. She let out a huff, crossed her arms over her chest and slid down further into the seat. She wanted to ask him where they were going, because he was driving further and further away from town. Her heart beat hard and fast, pounding painfully against her ribs.

The _Impala_ turned off onto a gravel road where it continued for a few miles, until it finally stopped near a large oak tree. Dean shut off the engine, grabbed the sack of food, the case of beer, and opened the door. He leaned back into the car and looked over at Lily.

"You comin'?" Those where the first words he had spoken to her in an hour. Lily fumbled for the door handle as she slowly got out of the car, the door squeaked on its hinges as she slammed it shut, the sound echoing through the night. Her boots crunched on gravel as she walked to the front of the car where Dean was now standing, a beer in his hand.. She watched as he twisted off the cap, place the it between his thumb and forefinger, tossing it in the dirt. She stood there, unsure if she should join him. "You gonna stand there all night?" He took a bottle out of the cardboard box, stretching his arm out to her, holding the bottle between his fingers.

She muttered a _thank you_ as she accepted the beer from him. She watched as he took another drink of his beer, his gaze on the tree in front of them. She took a minute to admire his profile, noting how truly handsome the older Winchester brother had become. His features were sharp, and she watched as his teeth snagged his full bottom lip as they cleaned the beer off of them. She had a huge impulse to grab him and help him with that task.

She took the top off of the beer, leaned up against the grill (as far away from Dean as she could be) and took a slow sip. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, until Dean turned to look at her.

"So, how long have you been hunting?"

His green-eyed gaze was searing, and she had to look away from him, so she focused on the beer she held in her hands. "No..not long."

"Do you have any idea who you're boyfriend was sweetheart?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend." Lily looked from her beer bottle to look at him. She hated the tears that burned behind her eyes, feeling so weak. She shook her head and looked back at the bottle.

Dean took in a breath and slowly let it out, scratching the back of his neck. He knew all about Trenton and the kind of hunter he was. He was an egotistical jerk who took what he wanted, no matter the cost. He could only imagine what that meant when it came to Lily. That explained the bruises she came home with, a souvenir of Trenton. He hated to admit it, but that son of a bitch got what happened to him.

"What did he teach you?" He took the bottle, taking a long, slow sip.

"N...not much...he...uh..." Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to block out all the horrible things he had done to her. The rapes, the beatings, and the verbal abuse. All to make her stronger. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter Lily, dammit." With a clunk, Dean sat the bottle on the hood of the _Impala._ He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out an ivory handled pistol. He calked it back, spun it around, pointing the butt towards her. "Show me."

.

She looked at the gun, then at Dean. "I...I..don't' like guns."

" _Show me"_ Dean hissed as he moved the gun up and down at her. He walked up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the car. He walked her a few feet, spun her around, stepping up behind her. He could feel her shaking as he took the gun and placed it in front of them. He paused as he felt her bottom half press into his, making him close his eyes.

Lily closed her eyes as she felt the heat of his body pressed against her back as he gripped the gun, moving her hands along the ivory handle. His mouth was near her ear, and she felt his hot breath tickle the skin. Her hands shook as she placed her finger in the trigger, moving the sight up as she aimed at the tree.

"This is a small gun," His mouth moved against her ear, his breath hot as he spoke. He tried to block out how her body was pressed against his, how her smell seemed to envelope him like a cloud. "But it's got a helluva kick." He shifted his body to where his right leg slid in between hers, bracing her against the report of the gun when it went off. "You want to aim a little high." He slid his hand off the gun as he touched her upper arm, bringing the gun up a bit. "That's it. Okay, I want you pull the trigger."

"Dean..I..I can't."

"Sweetheart," Dean's voice was rough as he spoke. "You wanna hunt, this is something you gotta learn." Lily tried so hard to block out the hardness of his thigh that was pressed between her legs, his masculine smell wrapping around her like some kind of comforting blanket. "Close your eyes...count to three and pull the trigger."

His voice was low, comforting as she closed her eyes. _One...two...three._

Dean hadn't been kidding when he said the gun had a kick. When the trigger fired, she was pushed back into his body and she felt his arms wrap around her waist. The motion had caused the dull ache in her ribs to explode into agonizing pain, so intense, it took her breath away.

"Ohhhh..." She groaned as she tipped forward, her small hand sliding along her rib cage as she cradled them .She felt Dean take the gun from her loose grip, heard him cock it back, and felt his arms slid around her waist.

"Show me." He barked as she lifted her head up, her eyes filled with pain.

"Dean..."

She let out a gasp as Dean yanked up the hem of her tank top to see the dark, ugly bruise along the right side of her body. "Son of a bitch," He glared up at her. "Did that asshole do that to you?" Had those demons not have slit his throat, Dean would have made sure that Trenton would pay.

"D...dean..." Lily tried to take in a breath, but the pain was preventing her from doing just that, making her dizzy. She felt him slid his arms underneath her body, lifting her up from the ground, her body cradled in his arms. She let out a groan as the motion made the pain travel rapidly along her body, and she cradled her broken ribs with her hand.

/***/

"Mr..uh..Plant?"

Dean looked up from the magazine he was trying to get into, which seemed to be dated from the late 80s, to see a woman standing near his row of chairs. He threw the magazine on the the one next to him and stood up. "Y..yes..how is she?"

"She's fine. Just came down from X-ray and the doctor should be down shortly to give his report. Are you the only one here for her?"

"Y..yeah."

The nurse smiled at him as she motioned to a set of doors. "If you go through these double doors, you will find her in curtain number three.

Dean quickly thanked her, walked through the double doors, and down to where curtain number three was located. He took his hand, slid back the blue curtain to see her lying in the hospital bed, looking so very small. Her left hand was cradling her ribs, an IV placed in the back of her hand. "Hey."

She turned her head from the wall to see Dean standing near the curtain, a smile on his face. She didn't return his smile as she frowned at him. "Did you call Jody."

"No, I didn't. You asked me not to." He walked into the room, grabbed the chair by the counter and pulled it to her bedside. "How ya feeling? Got any good drugs?"

Lily lifted her hand that held the IV. "Yep."

"Lily, I"m sorry. But I had to bring you here."

She turned her head away from Dean as she sniffed back the tears. "Can I go home?"

"Well young lady, seems you have no broken ribs. Just a very bad bruise." A man with dark hair, and an even darker smile, walked through the curtains a folder clasped in his large hands. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

The man glanced over at Dean, keeping the eerie smile on his face. "Got a script here for some good painkillers. Do you have a pharmacy?" He ripped off a page off the prescription pad and handed it to Dean. "Take it easy young lady. No more riding horses for a while."

Dean thanked him as he stuffed the paper into his jacket, walked to the bed and slid his hands under Lily's back as he slowly helped her up from the bed. Her face was just an inch from hers, their noses almost touching. He started into her eyes for a brief second as he swung her legs onto the floor. He took her hand and helped her up from the bed. "Let's get you home."

/***/

Something was bothering Sam, and that something was a beautiful, young, girl with dark, curly hair.

Since the incident at Christmas, he noticed her mood had changed. She had become quiet, sullen, and depressed. If Sam came into a room where she was at, he noticed her sitting, her knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes filled with tears. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, how he could help, but since coming back, she hardly looked at him.

One evening, a week after Christmas, he found her in the living room, her knees tucked into her chest, and her blank stare on the television. She heard the floorboard creak, making her jump. She turned her head to see Sam standing near the end of the couch, a sad look on his face. She wondered if he had found out about her and Dean and their secret jaunts to the middle of no where as he gave her shooting lessons.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at him, realizing how much she had missed him, missed his talks, and just missed his company. "Sam?"

"I'm..I"m sorry..." Sam backed away from the couch. "I'll leave.." He turned from her and was about to go up the stairs, when her voice made him stop.

"No, Sam...will you join me?"

Sam turned his head to look at her, then nodded. He wiped his hands on his jeans as he slowly sat down next to her, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He turned to look at her, but she was watching the movie that was on the screen. "Lily...can...can I ask you something?" The minutes seemed to drag on as Sam struggled to ask the question that had been bouncing around in his head. It seemed that whenever Dean was missing, so was Lily. Jody may have believed her when Lily told her that she got a part time job, but Sam knew something was going on between her and his brother. He hated to even think it, but how could he not?

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him to see he was giving her those damn puppy dog eyes that he was so famous for. The ones that made the crease in his forehead more prominent. "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head as he looked down at his hands, not wanting to say it out loud. "Are...are you and Dean...?" He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Sam.." Lily scooted closer to him, her right thigh lightly touching his. She reached between them and grabbed his much larger hand in hers. She took a moment to study it, remembering how they once felt on her body. So light, so gently, so full of promise and hope. She closed her eyes as she felt the lust ignite in her soul. It had been too long.

Without warning, Lily slid onto Sam's lap, pushing him into the couch. With a groan, Sam tipped his head back as her lips nipped his neck, her tongue sliding along the salty skin, over the lump of his Adam's apple, her teeth raking across his sharp chink until her mouth found his. He held his hands out to the side of him as she kissed him, not sure what to do.

When her tongue finally slid into his mouth, his hands grabbed a hold of back, moving up and down as he kissed her back, with a hunger that grew. With a growl, he lay her on the couch, his large body coming on top of hers. The heat of his erection m ground into her mound as his lips found her neck.

"Sam." Lily whispered as she felt his hand slid up her shirt, massaging the silky skin. "Yes...Sam." _Dean!_ She arched her body up off the couch as his palm found the soft skin of her breast, sliding over her hardened nipple. With a growl, Sam moved the shirt further up as he captured a cloth covered nub in his mouth, lightly biting it. "Oh...Sam..please."

He raised his head up and looked into her eyes. Lily saw how dark they were, the pupils blown wide with his growing arousal. "Please what baby girl...hmmm?"

"Make love to me." She sighed as his large hand massaged her breast.

Sam sat up from the couch, pulling her close to him, his lips gently brushing hers. Within seconds, Lily was feeling that now familiar, hot sensation that he created. The kiss grew more intense, hungry. He moved his hand to the hem of her sweater, lifted it over her head and threw it back on the floor. He glanced down at her breasts clad in a silky, lace bra before kissing her again.

Slow, gentle, exploring kisses tasted the sweetness of her lips. Sam's hands slid up her leg to her thigh. He sighed as he felt her silky, smooth skin. His tongue caressed her lips before moving down her neck, and across the soft skin of her shoulder. He held her tightly with one arm, his hand moving up her thigh until he hit the edge of her skirt.

"You're so soft, Baby Girl," His words vibrated against her skin.

With her hands shaking, Lily unbuttoned his shirt. She slid her hands into it, touching the smooth, tight muscles of his chest. Her teeth nibbled on his ear, making him groan. Her hand explored lower to the rippling muscles of his hard abs. She couldn't help but notice how built Sam became in the three years since she last saw him.

Lily could already feel his erection against her thigh, making her dizzy with need. Her hands splayed across his chest as the other reached the side of his neck, opening the shirt wider. This time, it was Sam that moaned.

"We've got to stop Baby Girl," Sam groaned as he stopped kissing her.

"I..I don't want you to stop."

"Lily..."

Lily pressed a finger to his full lips. "Sssh..Sam..I want you...I need you..please...take me to your bed Sam."

Sam felt a shiver run through his body as she spoke his name. HE smiled, half groaning, half sighing in relief. He pulled her close to him again, capturing her mouth harder. His hand moved up under her skirt to the top of her thigh. Lily leaned back as his mouth trailed down her neck again, making his way to the cleavage that peeked out of her bra. His tongue traced the curve of each breast. Lily whimpered with pleasure, moving closer to Sam. Their hands were everywhere, exploring each others bodies, Lily's heart pounding in her chest. There was one thing Sam could do, and that was take all the hurt away from her.

Sam helped her up from the sofa, took her hand in his as he led her up the stairs to where his room was located. Sam walked over to the lamp, pressing the dimmer switch, then guided her to the edge of the bed. They stood there staring at each others eyes. Sam kissed her, cupping her face with his hands.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Baby Girl" In her mind, she wished, just for a second, it was someone else calling her _Sweetheart._

Lily smiled as she raised her hands to his shirt. He took his own and assisted her with the buttons. When they finished, Lily smiled. Admiring his body, her fingers trailing its way down the middle of his smooth chest to his belt. Her fingers traced around his hard pec.

"You like?" He teased her as he took a step back from. "My turn."

He reached behind her and slowly lowered the zipper of her skirt, gently sliding it down over her curvaceous body to reveal the purple panties underneath. Sam stopped for moment to take in the sight of the bra and matching lace thong.

The lace underwear fit perfectly across the curve of her hips and highlighted her stomach. The bra fit liked a second skin, pushing her beautiful, full breasts to the point that it was about to bulge out over the top. The lace was so sheer, her could see right through it. Her breathing was shallow and shaky. Sam could see a slight blush wash across her face. He knew she was nervous, fighting every instinct to cover up. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"You take my breath away," He whispered.

Sam grabbed Lily, folding her into his arms. There was no stopping him now. His lips found her mouth and neck, kissing her madly, engulfed with the this intense need to kiss every part of her body. His hand cupped her breast through the thin lace. Lily breathed in sharply. Sam loved the sounds she made when he touched her.

Lily pulled his shirt off, moving her hands back to the belt on his pants. It had been awhile she she'd done this, but it came away easily. Soon, she was standing there with hit hanging from her hand like a whip. When she lowered his zipper, his pants dropped tot he floor as her hands moved to his form fitting boxer briefs. Her shy hands grazed against his arousal When she moved them away, Sam placed her hands against him.

"This is how much I want you."

Her hand slid inside the cotton and wrapped her fingers around him, he groaned, plunging his tongue deeper into her mouth. She was stunned at his size, wondering if it was going to work. As she slowly stoked the length of him, she prepared herself for him, knowing he'd be as gently as he ever was.

Sam lifted Lily into his arms and stepped towards the bed. He placed her near the middle, crawling to the bed beside her, kissing her, probing her mouth softly with this tongue. Her mind was reeling, unable to think or see straight. His kiss seemed to pull every fear or doubt from her body. She couldn't remember what had held her back. The only thought going through her head, was being with him, having him inside of her.

Sam's hands moved up her back and unfastened the bra. He growled playfully when her breasts burst of the lace restraint. Lily closed her eyes, her back arched as he kissed her. As his lips traveled down to her ample breast, his hands found the lace edge of her underwear. His tongue traced the outline of each rosy peak before taking her in his mouth. He teased her, sucked, urging the nipple to its fullest height. Lily took a sharp breath, as his fingers moved below the lace and touched her. He stroked her gently, kissing her stomach, licking the edge of her navel.

"Oh Sam.." She moaned, pushing her hips upwards, seeking his touch.

Sam sat up in bed and looked at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes sparkled against the dim light in his bedroom. He leaned down and kissed her leg. His hands and lips traveled up her thighs, making sure to not miss an inch of her soft skin. One finger hooked her lace panties as his lips caressed her hip. When his fingers found the moist soft flesh between her tanned thighs, he slowly eased a finger inside of her, while his tongue licked a nipple. Lily whispered his name so quietly, it was almost not heard. Her skin was so ready, so alert, she felt every touch run straight through her body like a thousand lighting bolts. Sam slowly inched back up her body with his mouth, while adding a second finger to her already wet, warm, welcoming center. He took this time exploring her body, months of explicit fantasy finally becoming reality. There was no way he was rushing this.

"Lily," He whispered, kissing her neck gently. "are you alright?"

Lily nodded, arching her hips towards the probing fingers. "I'm..more...than alright." Lily smiled as she struggled to speak. What she hoped Sam couldn't see, was that she was fantasizing about someone else, and it racked her body with guilt. Here was a wonderful man, ravishing her body, and all she could think about, was what his brother would be like in bed.

Sam moved to his knees as he pushed her legs further apart. He knelt between her thighs and carefully lowered himself. Lily curled one leg around his as her fingers slid up his back. Sam sighed as he felt her body wrap around his. Her skin felt like velvet against his. She touched his face with one hand.

"It's OK, don't stop," She moaned

Sam started into her eyes. "I've wanted you the moment I saw you."

Their limbs entwined, lost in paradise, no longer two bodies bu;t one exploring entity.

"Look at me baby girl."

Her eyes met his as he guided himself into her warm, moist threshold, slowly inch by inch. The slick skin opened allowing him to claim every part of her body. He loved the feeling of being inside of her , caused him to groan again. He took his time, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Damn you feel incredible."

She was so tiny, so tight against him, but they fit perfectly. Almost like a key to the most incredible treasure. Slowly, Sam began to rock his hips, sliding out then back in deeper with each trust.

"Oh yes."

Her hips cradled his as he thrust himself inside her, faster. He delved deeper into her, with every rhythmic push of his hips taking her higher and higher towers their final climax. Lily's nails dug into his back as their bodied exploded n ecstasy. Calling out his name,louder than before, she shuddered, her body gently squeezing his, pushing him over the edge to his own release. He growled her name, his muscles hard as stone as he pulsated within her. He kissed her fondly, struggling to recover, gasping for breath.

/**/

He shut his bedroom door, the bottle of whiskey in his hand as he slowly walked to his bed. He had gone to the local bar in the hopes of finding some bar fly, take her to the Impala and fuck her brains out, or rather, fuck someone out of his mind. No matter how many women came up to him, he just couldn't get in the mood. Their hair wasn't the right color, their tits not big enough or their ass wasn't shaped like _hers._ He felt so guilty feeling this way about Lily, when he knew how much is brother loved her. With a sigh, he sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed the tumbler and poured the amber liquid. He was about to take a huge swig, when he heard muffled voices coming from the room next to him.

He shrugged as he took a huge gulp, finishing the drink in two swallows. He was pouring his third glass, when he heard the loud moan and a muffled voice. "OH...Sammmm." It was Lily's voice.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as he head the squeak of the mattress and another loud moan coming from her lips. He wasn't aware the effect it was having on him, until he felt his jeans grow just a little tighter. Damn, he though as he heard her scream, she was getting fucked good.

Knowing this was wrong, he still can't stop listening as Lily screams Sam's name again. He stood up from the bed and moved closer to the wall, feeling the thump against his cheek. He closed his eyes, hearing how turned on Lily was, hearing how bad she wanted it. He moved his hand down to the front of his jeans and cupped himself, feeling how rock hard he was.

"Son of a bitch," He moaned as he listened to the groaning, wishing it was him between her thighs, making her scream. He wanted her to be yelling his name, instead of Sam's.

He unbuttoned his jeans as he thought to the several nights they spent while he taught her how to shoot a gun. How he would stand behind her, feeling her ass up against him. How hard it was not to grab her, throw her face down on the Impala and fuck her senseless.. He took out his cock and began to stroke the underside of it, listening to Lily moan and scream. He always pegged her as a screamer and he was so pleased he wasn't let down.

As he gripped his hard, thick length, he imagined how tight she would feel against him, how wet her sweet little pussy would be. He thrust his hips forward as he fucked his hand, wishing he could be between her legs, licking those juices off her thighs. He heard Lily's climax and it didn't take him long to be right behind her.

The bed on the other side of the wall thumped harder against the wall as Dean furiously pumped his cock harder. He threw back his head, not even bothering to muffle his groan as he spurted into his hand, thick, white ropes of cum, sliding down his wrist as his cock twitched.

He took a moment to let himself calm down as he slowly moved his hand up and down his softening cock, feeling a wave of guilt overcome him on what he just did. He found a pair of socks on the floor, cleaned off his hand, his dick, and threw them in the hamper. With a sigh, he flopped onto the bed, covering his face with his arm. He had to stop the lessons, before he did something he would truly regret. After hearing Lily moan and scream, he knew it was a sound he wanted her to be making with him. He wanted to be the one responsible for making her cum. For just a brief instant, Dean wondered if he could make her scream louder, if he could make her cum harder.

A few moments later, he heard Sam's door open, then a second later shut and her soft footsteps passed his doorway, the floorboards creaking under her light weight. He noticed the shadow pause just outside his door and he felt his heart thud in his chest, waiting for the door to open. He closed his eyes as he watched her move away, then across the hall, the soft thud of her door. He let out a breath he had been holding, feeling his heart thudding inside of his chest.

How in the hell did this happen? How in the hell did he start lusting after the girl his brother loved?

/***/

Lily sprung up from the bed, her chest heaving up and down in her chest as she struggled to come to terms where she was. The, thick, acrid smoke still burned her nose, her lungs screaming for precious oxygen. Her small hands went up to her throat, expecting to feel the rusty chains still clamped around it. It took her a minute to realize that she wasn't smelling that acrid smoke, but the tempting aroma of coffee.

She winced as she stood up from the bed, feeling the ache between her legs. She walked over to the mirror that was placed on her dresser, to see that she had dark circles underneath her eyes. How long had it been since she had a decent night's sleep, sleep not plagued with nightmares.

She took the brush that was lying next to a ivory dish, raking it through her dark locks. She paused as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, feeling a flood of regret overcome her. Coming on to Sam like that, was a mistake. She didn't know why she did it, but it wasn't right. What she couldn't get out of her head, was someone on the other side of the wall was listening to them. She felt a tingle between her legs as she closed her eyes, thinking about to the moan he was making as he listened to her. She quickly opened her eyes and shook the thought from her head.

She placed her hand on the banister of the stairs, not wanting to go down into that kitchen and face the both of them. She didn't want to put on an act just to save Sam from the hurt, but she couldn't also deny the growing feelings she was having for Dean. She took a deep breath, slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, pausing to watch the scene unfold.

"You can't be serious, Dean?" Sam looked up from the newspaper to see Dean pouring the contents of a silver flask into his blue mug.

Dean's green eyes looked up from the mug, a smirk on his face as he held up his mug in a mock salute. "Never to early Sammy." He was about to take a sip, when he noticed someone was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest, an awkward look on her face. He ran his pink tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes quickly scanning her body and approved of her attire: tight black yoga pants that no doubt showed off that beautiful, heart shaped ass of hers. "Morning Lily."

Sam looked up from his newspaper to see Lily, a smile spreading across his face. "Hey, want some cereal or something else?"

"Just coffee," She grumbled as she walked to the coffee pot, which unfortunately was where Dean was standing. "Unless Deano here drank it all."

"Relax Sweetheart," Dean winked at her. "I saved ya some." He held up the flask and shook it. "Wanna make it Irish?"

"Uggh, too early," She rolled her eyes as she reached up into the cupboard, taking down a white, ceramic mug.

Sam was trying not to watch the interaction between Dean and Lily, but it was hard not to. Was that flirting? He then noticed the way Dean's eyes fixed on Lily's ass as she reached up to grab a mug. He then caught Dean's eyes and the older brother's cheeks flushed. He cleared his throat and moved away from the counter.

"I'm..uh...gonna go and see if I can get a hold of Dad."

Lily watched as Dean walked out of the kitchen, whens he turned to grab her mug off the counter, she noticed Sam was looking at her. She could see the hurt, the confusion and anger in those hazel eyes of his. "What?"

Sam pointed to the doorway where Dean had just walked through a minute ago. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

Lily placed the mug to her lips, carefully blowing into the liquid to cool it off, it was a stall tactic, trying to figure out what to say. "What?"

"Come on Lilly," Sam pushed back the chair, grabbed his bowl off the table, walked to the sink and threw it into the basin. When he turned around, his eyes were filled with anger. "Don't think I hadn't noticed. You and him disappearing every night, that lame excuse that you are working at that diner. I went there the other night, to surprise you. And you know what I found out? They don't have a waitress by the name of Lily, so, what's going on?"

"No," Lily glanced up at Sam, craning her neck so she could look him in the eye, "You don't get to sneak around and follow me and figure out what I'm doing. How dare you invaded my privacy!"

"You don't give me any choice!" Sam fired back, feeling the anger growing stronger. "You've changed Lily and not for the best."

"Do me a favor Sam, stay the hell out of my life!"

Sam looked at her, opened his mouth to say something, shook his head and frowned. "Fine." HE walked up to her, when he bent down to whisper in her ear. "Next time you want a pity fuck, go find someone else."

"Sam..."

Lily didn't time to finish as Dean walked back into the kitchen, seeing the anger on Sam's face, the tears in Lily's eyes. He had walked in on the aftermath of a huge argument. He sifted uncomfortably on his feet as he cleared his throat as he held up his phone. "Uh...just got a hold of Dad. He's on his way back. He..uh..wants us to join him on this hunt."

Sam clenched his jaw as he glared at Dean, then turned to look at Lily, his bottom lip trembling. "Great...I'll go pack."

Dean nervously scratched the back of his head as the kitchen was silent. Lily looked at him for a few seconds before she turned from him, walked over to the back patio door, slamming it shut behind him. He let out a slow breath as he shook his head, maybe them leaving was a good idea after all.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Six months later, Singer Auto Salvage June 2002**_

The hot sun beat down on her as she leaned into the hood of the rusted _Charger,_ her pink tongue stuck in the corner of her mouth as she tightened down the bolts to the carburetor. With a satisfied huff, she leaned her body out of the car, grabbed the dirty rag that was lying on the frame, wiping the sweat from her face.

"You've been out here all afternoon, thought you could using something cold."

Lily turned to the voice to see the old, grizzly bear of a man walk up to her, holding a beer in his hand. He scratched the scruff on his face as he handed Lily the ice, cold beer. He leaned into the chase of the car, examining her work. "How's she coming along?"

Lily took a swig of the beer, taking a moment to savor the icy coldness. "I think I'll have her running by the weekend." She leaned up against the front of the car as Bobby Singer took over the work.

Six months had passed since Sam and Dean once again walked out of her life, and she never looked back. Jody met a man, ended up getting married to him, so Lily once again found herself living with Bobby. She didn't mind the old man, heck, she even had grown to love him, even if he was a little different. To give her something to do, Bobby gave her the job of taking phone calls from different hunters, looking up lore, and doing research. When the Winchesters called, she would just pass the phone to Bobby, go outside, find the rusted hunk of the _Charger_ and work away until sunset. She tried to keep herself busy, because if she didn't, her thoughts would drift to Dean. She was confused at the feelings he invoked in her whenever he crossed her mind, making her feel like a silly school girl lusting after her first crush.

. /c6df9ed143b08d02d64c570419185c4c/tumblr_inline_

She was taken out of her thoughts by the sudden bark of the old Mastiff that had been sunning itself on the porch. Bobby lifted his head out from under the hood, his hand automatically reaching for the pistol he always kept tucked in the waistband of his jeans. He looked at Lily, who had a look of concern on her face. Bobby was a hermit, not interacting with anyone from town and the five years Lily had known him, he had never once invited anyone over for dinner. So when someone showed up uninvited, it raised all sorts of alarms.

"Stay here." Bobby grabbed the dirty rag that was lying on the frame, wiping his hands as he walked through the maze of cars, all in different stages of disrepair.

Lily let out a sigh as she leaned back under the car, trying to finish the job she had started. As she worked, the hot sun beat down on her back and she promised herself that after this was done, she would head on down the creek and take a nice swim. But the through of that cool creek water, also brought back a flood of memories of her and Sam sneaking down to the water, skinny dipping and having sex on the banks. Lily angrily shook the images from her head and went back to working on the car.

She had the radio cranked up that she didn't hear the crunch of boots on the gravel, or sense the person standing behind her, watching her.

He stood there, among the countless rows of cars, to see her bent inside the hood of the old car. The first thing that he noticed, was that tight ass of hers, crammed into a pair of faded denim jeans that clung to her like a second skin. She had on a white tank top that had slid up her back, showing him a tan strip of skin. He wanted so badly to walk up behind her, feel that ass pressed up against him. Six very long months he had fantasized about her and no matter how many girls he had been with, she had always been on his mind.

"Bobby said you're almost done with her."

Lily jumped as she heard the gruff voice behind her, hitting her head on top of the hood. "Son of bitch," She muttered as she rubbed her head. She straightened her body out of the frame, facing the owner of the voice, shocked to see _him._

 _b5d0a52be005b6824b7d3cbe2bb7262d/tumblr_inline__

Dean did a quick sweep of her body with his eyes, very pleased with what he was seeing before him. In the six months since he had last seen her, she had changed. Her body was more muscular, but still slim. The tank top she was wearing strained against a pair of very large breasts that his hands ached to touch. He cleared his throat as he realized she was still looking at him.

"Sorry, I..uh..thought you heard me."

Lily shut the radio off, wiped the grease off her hands. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, leaving behind a grease smear on her right cheek. 'What you guys doing here?"

"It's uh...just me..." Dean shifted on his feet, turned his head to look back towards the house, then back at Lily. She was studying him, her blue -green eyes wide with worry. "We need to talk...about Sam."

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling the fear rise. Being around Bobby, she knew the risks of being a hunter. She was there to take the calls when a hunter lost his life to the monster he had been hunting. But to have it happen to one of the Winchesters, was something she didn't think would ever happen. She knew how good they were, especially John. She was still afraid of the patriarch of the Winchesters, feeling his suspicions towards her. She knew he thought of her as a monster and was thankful she didn't have to deal with him very much.

"W...what about Sam?"

. /7fc2ca12d4065175f69468e2c311d5b4/tumblr_inline_

Dean turned his head from the the car to see the concerned look on Lily's face, cursing himself for making her worry like that. He had the sudden urge to just take her into his arms, hold her, tell her that everything was going to be okay, and shield her from the evils of the world. Deep in his soul, Dean knew he couldn't do that, but he'd go to the ends of the earth to at least try.

"Why don't we take a little drive." He gestured with his head to where the _Impala_ was parked in front of the sagging, two-story house.

Lily felt numb as all she could do was nod, watching Dean walk to where the classic car was parked. She turned to the _Charger_ , leaned into the open passenger window, opened the glove box, and extracted a baggie. She quickly stuffed it in the pocket of her jeans, knowing she was going to need it with her talk with Dean. She was quiet as she slid into the passenger seat of the _Impala,_ trying to ignore the smell that was purely Dean.

"I, uh, got us some hard stuff." His deep, husky voice vibrated in the close quarters of the car as he slid into the driver's side. Lily turned her head to see him holding up his famous silver flask, which she knew was always filled with his favorite drink.

She folded her arms across her chest as Dean brought the powerful car to life, not saying a word as he pulled out of the yard, the muscle car flying down the gravel road. Rocks pinged under the chaise as Dean urged the car on down the road, Lily not questioning where they were going. Instead, her mind was on what news Dean had to tell her about Sam. She was pretty certain that if he was dead, Dean wouldn't keep her guessing like this, that would just be too cruel.

Lily was taken out of her thoughts when she felt the car come to a stop, noticing her surroundings. Dean had taken her to the spot they had come to so many months before, the place where he taught her how to shoot. A mix of feelings overcame her as he opened the car door, shutting it behind him. She sat there for a moment, wondering if she should join him or not. She watched from inside of the car as he positioned himself up against the grill of the car, sipping on the silver flask. The metal gleamed off the moonlight as he brought it up to his lips, taking a huge sip.

. /9a5b8e525424c9731019355246f87240/tumblr_inline_

He didn't move as Lily slowly took her place next to him, keeping his gaze on the huge oak tree that was in front of them. Lily reached into her pocket, took out the baggie that she had brought, reached into the plastic, and selected a white rolled up-joint. She flicked her lighter, placed the joint to her lips and inhaled deeply. She turned her head to see that Dean was studying her, a curious look on his face.

She slowly let out the smoke, handing the lit joint to him. "Want some?"

Dean shook his head as he took another long sip of the flask. "I'm a booze kinda man."

Lily shrugged, took another hit off the joint, then threw it on the ground, squishing it with her boot. "So, what's the deal bringing me all the way out here Dean? What the hell happened with Sam?" She felt the buzz overtake her body, feeling the courage surge through her body. She closed her eyes, feeling her head becoming light headed.

Dean took a moment to choose his words carefully as he locked his gaze on the tree in front of him. It was a distraction, giving him something to look at other than the beautiful girl that was standing next to him. He could almost feel the warmth of her radiate to him, her smell wrapping around him like a lavender scented cloud.

Lily watched him out of the corner of her eye as he lifted the bottle to his lips again, noticing how damn sexy Dean Winchester made drinkng a simple bottle of beer look. She watched as his tongue snaked out to collect the alchohol from his lips, wondering how that tongue would feel on her. She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her shiver at that mere thought.

"When...uh...Dad came to get us six months ago," Dean paused as he looked at the glass bottle in his hands, his thumb moving along the label. "He and Sam got in this huge argument."

"About what?" Lily felt coldness settle in the pit of her stomach as she knew the answer to that question. She hated to think that they fought over her, that Sam wanted to choose her instead of the hunting life.

"Sam wanted out of the business." Dean huffed out as he took another long pull of the bottle. Once that was empty, he took the flask from the hood of the car, unscrewed the cap and took another sip. He turned his head to see Lily focused on him, so he handed her the flask.

"That must have pissed your dad off." Lily took a sip of the flask, grimacing at the burn in her throat as she swallowed it.

Having known the brothers for several years now, she knew how devoted John Winchester was to the business, expecting his sons to follow in his footsteps. Dean was the one to conform to his fathers rules, but Sam, well, he was different. He was the one who had gone to school and found out what a normal life would be like. Countless hours she had spent in Sam's arms as they hashed out plans to just run away from this life. Start a new one somewhere far away. Hurt sliced through her as she realized Sam moved on with his life, without her.

Dean let out a sigh as he raked his hands through his short hair, making it stick up in the front. "Pissed was an understatement. Dad was on a job and he made me stay with Sam, watch him, made sure he didn't bolt. I, uh, had fallen asleep one night, and I, uh woke up to Dad screaming at me to wake up." Dean paused a moment as he felt his throat constrict with his emotions on the memory of that night. He wasn't the one to show any kind of emotion, but something about Lily was different. He knew she would stand there and listen, never judge. It felt good to have someone like that around him. Sometimes he needed to get something off his chest without people looking at him like he was weak. "Sam had left."

"Dean," Lily reached her hand between the empty space, placing a hand on his arm. For the first time since she knew Dean, he didn't flinch from her touch. "It wasn't your fault, you realize that right?"

. /tumblr_m97kwvxhmz1rtivrzo1_

Dean snorted as he took the flask from Lily, taking a long pull. "Like hell it wasn't. Dad put me in charge of him Lily, he expected me to follow his orders and when I didn't..." He pursed his lips together as he felt the sting of unshed tears burn his eyes. He took a hand and angrily wiped them away, hoping Lily didn't see. He didn't want her to see him so vulnerable like this, but the memory of that night, brought him into a sea of depression that he didn't think he'd ever get out of. He turned his head away from Lily as he stared at the tree in front of them. "For two hours straight, I got the wraith of John Winchester."

"Dean," She tightened her grip on his arms, forcing him to look at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes as he gazed at her. He swallowed thickly as she reached up with her hand to wipe a tear that had collected on his cheek. "It wasn't your fault." She would keep repeating that until he believed it.

She kept her hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble underneath her palm. Dean reached up, placing his hand on hers, and she thought he was going to take it away, but instead, his thumb caressed the back of her hand, his calloused thumb feeling so good on her skin. With a shaky breath, Dean leaned forward to where his nose was just an inch from hers.

. /f50a9a21f5d062fcebdcb0a1d2b53dac/tumblr_inline_o8h9jeOFwf1tlyj0p_

His full lips lightly grazed hers, a light moan escaping them. Lily let out a sigh as he opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out into her mouth, kissing her with such fever it left her breathless. Her hand ran up to his hard chest, feeling the hard bulge of his muscles quiver as she touched him, her mouth surrendering to his. He angled his body to where he was facing hers, backing her into the grill of the car. His hard thigh slid in between his, feeling a tingle as it brushed against her heated core. When his hand ran up along her arm, brushing the side of her breast, he broke the kiss. He looked at her, her kiss swollen lips, wet from his kiss were half-open, her eyes were closed, the dark lashes a fan against her ivory colored skin, her cheeks were flushed. Damn, did she look so freakin sexy. Then, a punch in the heart, he realized he couldn't do this to his brother, no matter how pissed Sam might have been at him.

A few seconds passed before Lily realized that Dean was no longer kissing her. When his lips had touched hers, a shock ran through her body, sending a shiver of pleasure coursing through her. Her eyes fluttered open to see him staring at her, his full lips swollen from their heated kiss just a few seconds ago.

"I'm sorry." Dean let out a shaky breath as he pulled back from her. "I..I shouldn't have done that."

"Dean," Lily began but was cut off when Dean raised up his hand.

"I came to get you so we can go talk some sense into Sam." Dean screwed the cap back on the flask, stashing it into the inside pocket of his jacket. "Not take advantage of you."

Lily put a hand on her small hip, angled her head and looked up at him. "Hey, I kissed you back too, ya know."

Dean ignored her as he walked to the driver's side door, yanked it open and looked over at her. "I'm gonna take you to Bobby's. Pack a bag, I'm taking you with me because I know more than anyone, you can get Sam to come home."


End file.
